


Attack on two earths

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Two earths [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Sequel to 'Torn between two timelines'. Two months after their engagement, Steve and Caitlin's closest friends all gather for their wedding. Unfortunately, ghosts from the past are unwilling to let the happy couple celebrate this moment in peace.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sif/Thor, Steve Rogers/Caitlin Snow
Series: Two earths [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141394
Comments: 77
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on one of my other stories right now, but this has been half written on my computer for the past month and a half and it’s been bugging me, so I thought I’d at least start it. Not sure when I’ll update again, but I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> This first chapter will have some similarities to the beginning of Crisis on Earth-X, but the rest will be remarkably different.

Earth-66, The Playground  
Afternoon

There were times where he loved Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers thought with a sigh. This was not one of those times.

“Nat, T’Challa offered to pay for everything as a wedding gift, and Cait and I accepted Rhodey’s offer to use the tower as a venue. I’m pretty sure we’ve made all the decisions we need to make for the wedding,” Steve said tiredly as Natasha followed him down the hall on his way to his office for a video chat with Rhodey.

“Not yet. The Caters need a final count and not all the guests have RSVP’d,” Natasha said and Steve frowned.

“Who hasn’t RSVP’d?”

Earth-1, Star City  
Same time

In a warehouse, gunshots went off as the Green Arrow and White Canary (now wearing a mask curtesy of Cisco Ramon), fought off a bunch of gunmen with ease.

“So you didn’t check yes to Steve and Caitlin’s wedding?” Sara asked as she whirled her baton, striking one of the gunmen.

“Now is not really the time,” Oliver muttered, firing an arrow and getting one of the gunmen in the shoulder. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Sara said cheekily, striking another gunman. “Seriously, they need to know if we’re going.”

“Of course we’re going Sara,” Oliver said, whirling around and striking a gunman across the face before firing and getting another. “Baring another villain from my past showing up.” 

Earth-2, Star Labs  
Same time

“And the report needs to be filled by tomorrow. And the progress of the light gun is slow. And-”

“Dad,” Jesse interrupted Harry in exasperation. “I can handle things for a few days, trust me. You don’t need to worry. But aren’t you forgetting something?”

Harry looked confused until, with a laugh, Jesse gestured to towards his desk. He looked over and saw the RSVP form, still unchecked.

“I think Caitlin might kill you if you forgot to send that in,” Jesse said amused.

“And if she didn’t, Killer Frost would,” Harry agreed, picking up a pen and checking off the yes box.

Markovia, Earth-1  
Same time

Roy Harper, in his Arsenal suit, was firing an arrow as he faced off with a drug ring, their armed security defending the top brass, resulting in a fire fight. He and his partner, Ben Turner, were engaging the security team when a voice that most definitely did not belong on their comms system spoke up.

“Roy, we need to talk.”

It was only Roy’s disciplined training under Oliver that prevented him from losing his focus and getting shot at the sound of Thea’s voice.

“Thea?” Roy asked, dodging a wave of bullets and returning fire. “How’d you get on this channel?” 

Star City  
Same time

“Lyla patched me through,” Thea said from city hall, taking her ear away from her cell phone as she heard the sounds of gunfire. “Listen, we need to talk.”

“Little busy right now Babe!” Roy shouted over the gunfire.

“Oh you’re busting up a drug ring. It’s not like you’re taking on Mirakuru soldiers or the League of Assassins,” Thea rolled her eyes.

Markovia  
Same time

“If you were here, you might have a little more respect for the drug dealers’ security. What do you want?” Roy shouted as he continued firing.

“Caitlin and Steve need to know if we’re coming to the wedding,” Thea said.

“Can you two do this later?” Turner complained as he sliced up a security guard.

“He’s got a point,” Roy noted as he fired, getting another guard.

“Are you coming with me or am I going alone?” Thea asked as Roy whirled around, pulling out a flechette and getting the last of the security guards.

“Yes Thea, I’m coming. On one condition,” Roy said as he sighed. “Never call me while I’m at work again.”

Multiverse section 66, The Benatar  
Same time

Tony and Rocket were working on the engines when Quill walked in.

“Aren’t you two done yet?” Quill complained. 

“Unless you want the engines to blow after we talk off, cool your horses,” Tony not said, not looking. “Since you’re here, did you send the RSVP to Nat?”

“Sure,” Quill said in an unconvincing voice.

“He forgot,” Rocket chuckled.

“I did not!” Quill protested.

“So did you send it?” Tony asked and Quill was silent.

“Kind of,” Quill said awkwardly.

“You forgot,” Tony sighed.

“Yeah,” Quill caved.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself. But if there’s no food or seats for us, it’s your fault Flash Gordon,” Tony said annoyed.

Central City, Earth-1  
Same time

“Can’t believe you forgot to RSVP us,” Wanda said as Barry checked the yes box.

“Hey, so did Clint,” Barry said defensively and she laughed. “Being private detectives and running our own agency is a lot harder than it looks.”

“I’m sure,” Wanda said amused, kissing her husband on the cheek. “So we drop off Freya at Joe’s in the morning, then we’ll meet up with everyone else at Clint and Laura’s and we’ll all head to Earth-66 together.”

“Then a whole weekend of just a normal get together with our closest friends. Can’t wait,” Barry said, lightly kissing her.

Earth-66, New York  
Night

In a large office in a large building, a red haired woman in her thirties was sitting at her desk when she got a phone call. She answered the phone with a bored look on her face.

“An opportunity presents itself. Captain America’s wedding is in two days,” a man said on the other end and she smiled darkly.

“Our invite must have been lost in the mail. I guess we’ll have to make an impromptu appearance,” she said with a dark laugh.


	2. Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Caitlin's guests arrive as Cisco gets a confusing Vibe.

Earth-66, Avengers tower

Morning

The Benatar touched down on the landing zone before the ramp lowered and The Guardians, plus Tony, walked down.

“Man is it good to be home,” Tony said with a content sigh.

“Sure,” Quill muttered with a disgruntled look on his face.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked not looking up from his game.

“Yeah, where’s the welcoming committee?” Rocket wondered.

Inside, Steve, Caitlin and Natasha stood on the top floor as a Breach opened up. Barry, Wanda, Cisco, and the Bartons stepped out before the Breach closed behind them.

“Auntie Nat!” Lila squealed, rushing towards Natasha.

Natasha knelt down and hugged Lila before she found herself surrounded by Lila, Cooper and Nate. Everyone smiled at the scene before Cisco approached Caitlin.

“How you doin’?” Cisco asked jokingly and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“What, are you Joey now?” Caitlin laughed as she hugged her best friend.

“Don’t encourage him,” Barry laughed as he walked over. “It’s good to see you Cait.”

“You to. I’m glad you both came,” Caitlin said, moved beyond words.

“It’s your wedding, we wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Barry promised.

He would have said more, but at that moment, Tony and the Guardians entered the room.

“So they get a welcoming committee?” Tony joked.

“Hey Tony. Glad you could make it,” Steve greeted his old friend.

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else Cap. We the last ones here?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, everyone else got her a little while ago,” Caitlin said.

A few floors below, everyone else was having a good time. Harry was having a conversation with Bruce Banner, his girlfriend Betty Ross and Hope Van Dyne about something no one else could understand. Logan was laughing with T’Challa, Bucky and Sam over a few drinks. Roy was talking with Martin Stein and Jax about their travels as Thea sat by his side, Scott chiming in occasionally. And Oliver and Sara sat across from Thor and Lady Sif, talking about their different experiences.

“And then I said ‘anyone else?’” Thor said and the four of them laughed.

“So Dark Elves, Frost Giants, magic hammers. Makes Mirakuru Soldiers and Damien Darhk look like low level thugs,” Oliver said wistfully.

“From what we have heard from Lady Snow, you are a noble warrior Oliver Queen, to have fought for your home the way you have,” Sif said and Oliver nodded in thanks.

“I do the best I can. But thank you,” Oliver said gratefully.

“All we can do buddy,” Barry said as he and Wanda made their way over.

“Allen, Little Witch, good to see you,” Thor said.

“You to Thor. We should really hang out more when the multiverse isn’t coming to an end,” Barry noted as he sat next to Oliver and Wanda next to Sara.

“In our line of work, not likely,” Sara noted dryly.

“Well, hopefully, this time will be different. And be better than your bachelor party,” Oliver noted as he looked at Barry, who grimaced.

“WE swore we’d never bring that up again,” Barry muttered as Tony walked over.

“Oh this is a story I gotta hear,” Tony said as he sat down next to Thor. “What happened at Barry’s bachelor party?”

“It was nothing,” Oliver and Barry said together immediately.

“That’s not what Caitlin said,” Sam said as he approached with Bucky and Scott.

“Cait talks too much,” Barry said with a sigh.

“I’m curious, what happened on your ill-fated bachelor party?” Sif inquired and Barry sighed.

“It was Oliver’s fault,” Barry finally said.

“How was I supposed to know Constantine spelled the scotch?” Oliver protested.

“Because you know him,” Barry shot back.

“So what happened?” Scott asked eagerly and the two sighed.

“The plan was to meet up at Cisco’s apartment, have a few drinks, then head out for a night on the town. I brought over some scotch that had been a gift from my friend, John Constantine. He’s our version of Strange, I guess you could say,” Oliver explained.

“Oliver, Cisco, Wally, Clint and I took one drink of that scotch and we don’t remember anything else from that night. When we came to the next morning, Wally and I were in jail for disturbing the peace, Cisco had stolen a tiger from the zoo and locked it in his apartment, Clint ended up in someone’s backyard pool and, somehow, Oliver ended up hanging from a skyscraper by the back of his shirt,” Barry said sheepishly and everyone laughed as Oliver and Barry looked humiliated.

“I hate all of you,” Oliver muttered with a scowl, only making them laugh harder.

On a balcony, Steve looked down on everyone, taken back to four years ago, when a similar party had been thrown after the raid on Sokovia. He hoped this one ended better than that one had.

“So, your last day as a single guy,” Clint noted as he walked up beside Steve. “How you feeling Cap? Nervous?”

“Not even a little bit,” Steve said as he looked down at Caitlin chatting with Hope, smiling slightly. “I guess when you meet the right person…”

“I know what you mean,” Clint said as he saw Laura talking to Natasha as his kids ran around, asking questions at Harry and Bruce. “You’re a lucky man Cap.”

“So are you. How are things on Earth-1?” Steve asked as he looked over at Clint, who shrugged.

“Aside from the Meta attacks, it’s not so bad. Barry’s pretty focused on being prepared for the Apocalypse; he’s pushing Cisco and Wally pretty hard lately. I think some time away from Central City could do some good for him,” Clint said as he eyed Barry talking to the others.

“Hard to imagine the same guy we met four years ago being the one trying to be ready for the worst,” Steve noted and Clint nodded silently.

“We all do what we have to protect those we love,” Clint said grimly.

Caitlin had just gotten done talking to Hope when she was approached by Cisco.

“Mind if I hang with you? Barry let slip about the bachelor party and I’d rather not have to deal with any tiger jokes,” Cisco said awkwardly and she laughed.

“Sure. I probably shouldn’t have told Sam about that,” Caitlin said apologetically.

“Dude, we swore a pact to never mention it!” Cisco said mock seriously and she laughed.

“Sorry,” Caitlin said and it was quiet for a moment.

“So, you’re getting married tomorrow…for the second time,” Cisco said wistfully. “Never thought this day would come.”

“I know what you mean. After Ronnie, then Hunter, my heart just…stopped. Until Steve,” Caitlin said with a smile. “I’m glad you and Barry are here. It wouldn’t be the same without you two.”

“Only way we’d miss this is if we were dead,” Cisco said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Immediately, he gasped as he got a Vibe.

_Cisco’s Vibe_

_Cisco saw a man in a Captain America suit, wielding Steve’s shield. Yet, somehow, Cisco knew it wasn’t Steve. The suit was a darker shade of blue, almost black with red and white highlights and the ‘A’ for America on his helmet. And he had a coldness in his eyes that was somehow familiar._

_Standing next to him was Freya, adult Freya, dressed in her mom’s jacket with a red shirt with the lightning emblem underneath and regular jeans. Standing beside her was man in a Green Arrow suit, bow at the ready, next to a blond haired girl, late teens to early twenties, dressed in a dark suit with yellow highlights. They seemed like they were preparing for battle, Cisco noticed._

_“Avengers, Assemble!” Captain America cried._

End Vibe

Cisco let her go, trying to process what he had seen as Caitlin looked at him in concern.

“You had a Vibe, didn’t you?” Caitlin asked and took his silence as an answer. “What did you see?”

“I don’t know,” Cisco said honestly. “I really don’t know Cait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much happened in this chapter, but I wanted just a chapter of everyone hanging out and having a good time because we so rarely get to see that. Next chapter will be much more exciting. 
> 
> Constantine spelling the scotch is a reference to Smallville 10x15, where Clark, Lois, Tess, Emil Hamilton, Chloe and Oliver drink Champaign that was spelled by Zatanna.


	3. Wedding crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding gets underway, Caitlin divulges a secret to Cisco before everything goes horribly wrong.

Avengers Tower  
Morning

On the morning of the wedding, everyone was getting ready. As Caitlin and Steve were getting dressed for the big day, Natasha had put Barry to work on helping prepare the tower for the wedding. Currently, Barry had rearranged the seats for the dozenth time before throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Nat, I love you, but how many times are you going to make me rearrange the seats?” Barry asked in exasperation.

“Oh, the first time was fine, I just wanted to see how many times I could make you do it before you got fed up,” Natasha shrugged and Barry stared at her blankly for a moment.

“You’re an evil woman, you know that?” Barry asked and she shrugged. 

As Barry and Natasha bickered, Sara looked at the scene, an unreadable look on her face as Oliver walked up behind her.

“Everything okay?” Oliver asked and Sara shook her head as if coming out of a trance.

“Yeah. Just…thinking,” Sara said distractedly and Oliver looked at her in concern.

“Is something bothering you?” Oliver asked.

“No. I just…do you ever think about this? For us?” Sara asked and Oliver was silent for a moment.

“All the time,” Oliver admitted. “You?”

“Lately,” Sara admitted but didn’t elaborate. 

Oliver eyed her concerned, sensing she wasn’t telling him everything. But he wasn’t Felicity or Diggle; he could be patient with her. And he would. Whenever she was ready to tell him what she was holding back, he would be there for her. 

In what qualified as a dressing room, Caitlin was getting ready with help from Wanda and Laura.

“This brings back memories,” Caitlin joked and the three women laughed.

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Wanda said wistfully as she remembered Caitlin and Laura helping her get ready for her wedding.

“I would have thought your mother would have been here,” Laura noted and Caitlin winced. “You didn’t tell her?”

“I wouldn’t even know how to explain this to her. And we haven’t exactly spoken since I confronted her about my dad,” Caitlin said as she winced at the memory of her last conversation with her mother. “We really haven’t been close since I was a little girl. Sometimes the distance…it’s just too much.”

It was quiet for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

“Is everyone decent? I need to talk to Caitlin,” Cisco‘s voice said on the other side of the door.

“Can you two give us a minute?” Caitlin asked as she smiled with exasperation. 

With laughs, Wanda and Laura walked over to the door and opened it. Cisco stood on the other side, dressed in a suit as Wanda gestured him inside before she and Laura leave them alone, closing the door behind them.

“Wow,” Cisco said as he got a look at Caitlin. “You look…wow.”

“Thanks,” Caitlin said with a smile. “You wanted to talk with me?”

“Yeah. It’s about my Vibe,” Cisco said and she nodded. “I was up most of the night thinking about it, trying to figure it out. I thought maybe I was seeing The Avengers from another earth, but I couldn’t figure out why I was seeing Freya to. Then I realized I wasn’t seeing another earth, I was seeing the future. I was the seeing The Avengers from about twenty years, give or take, into the future.”

“The future,” Caitlin repeated, her confusion giving way to understanding as he nodded.

“Yeah, and I couldn’t figure out why touching you showed me that Vibe. I spent half the night trying to figure it out and the only thing I could come up with is, well,” Cisco stammered, trying to figure out how to say it.

“That I’m pregnant?” Caitlin said bluntly and it was silent as he stared at her.

“You know?” Cisco said once he found his voice and she nodded.

“For a few days,” Caitlin admitted, a beaming smile crossing her face as she placed her hands on her still flat stomach.

“Wow. Does Steve know?” Cisco asked after taking a moment to process this.

“No, I don’t want him to worry about it until after the wedding. So I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell him until after the wedding,” Caitlin asked almost pleadingly.

“Yeah, of course,” Cisco promised, his mind whirled. “You’re gonna be a mom.”

“Yeah, it took me a bit to process that to,” Caitlin said with a slight smile.

“Congratulations,” Cisco said as he and Caitlin hugged. “I’m sure Steve will be thrilled. And even if he isn’t, this baby will have a huge extended family. Everything is gonna be alright Cait.” 

“I hope so,” Caitlin said with a hesitant smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

That afternoon, everything was getting underway. There were four rows of eight seats, which were separated into groups of four by a wide space for two people to walk through that acted as a barrier for the bride and groom sides. In the front row, Barry, Cisco and Harry sat on the bride’s side with an empty seat next to Harry while Thor, Sif, Bruce and Betty sat in the groom’s side. In the second row, Oliver, Sara, Logan and Jax sat on the bride’s side while the Barton’s sat in the groom’s side, little Nate sitting on his father’s lap. In the third row, Roy and Thea sat on the bride’s side while Scott, Hope, T’Challa and Tony took up the groom’s. And in the back row, Quill, Drax, and Rhodey sat on the groom’s side while Rocket, Groot and Mantis sat on the bride’s.

Up at the makeshift altar, Steve stood in a rather fine suit with best man Bucky and groom’s man Sam by his side as Maid of honor Wanda and bride’s maid Natasha stood across from them. The minister, an elderly man with a bushy moustache and spectacles, eyed all the guests and the wedding party, specifically Bucky’s metal arm, visible where his suit showed his hand.

“This is the strangest wedding I’ve ever attended,” he said after a moment.

The band started playing the wedding march and everyone stood up. They turned to look as Caitlin was escorted down the aisle by Stein. Steve’s heart skipped a beat as he saw her.

“Thank you for doing this,” Caitlin told Stein gently.

“Dr. Snow, it is the highest honor,” Stein told her humbly.

She kissed him on the cheek as they reached the make shift altar. Stein handed her off to Steve before he took his seat next to Harry.

“You look beautiful,” Steve said breathlessly as they joined hands.

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself,” Caitlin said with a smile.

“Well, let’s get started,” the minister said as the band stopped and everyone took their seats. “The last wedding I was at didn’t work out so well, but let’s hope this one turns out better.”

Everyone laughed a little at that, feeling like they liked this old man already.

“We are gathered here today for the wedding of Steve Rogers and Caitlin Snow, to join them in holy matrimony,” the minister started.

As the minister went on, Logan stiffened, stiffing loudly, causing Oliver and Sara to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked lowly.

“We have some uninvited guests,” Logan said in a growl.

“So if anyone has a valid reason these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the minister said.

Barry, having heard Logan, was tense, looking around for trouble. Seeing a blue beam, in slow motion to him, heading towards the minister, Barry sprang into action. Barry, at super speed, tackled the minister out of the way and the beam hit the wall. Everyone jumped back as the beam went through the wall and out the building, setting fire to the streets outside. Everyone stared in horror at the destruction they saw outside before they whirled around at the sound of approaching footsteps.

About two dozen men in black tactical gear had somehow entered the tower completely undetected, an impressive feat. But it was the three people in front that had their attention. There was a man dressed in League of Assassin gear aiming a bow and arrow at them standing next to, to the shock of Team Flash, most of the Avengers and Roy, Alexei Shostakov, who had two disks in his hand. They stood behind a woman with long red hair and green eyes that seemed filled with hate.

“Hail Hydra,” the woman sneered.

The Avengers and Team Flash all stared at this before the woman gave a single. The armed men opened fire but Wanda waved her hands, creating a red barrier that stopped the bullets inches from any of them. But that had not been their intention. With Wanda focused on them, she was completely blindsided and didn’t see another attack coming. There was a flash of light and Wanda rumpled to the floor, out cold. Her barrier faded and the enemy rushed in, determined to exact their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there but that felt like a good stopping point.
> 
> So Caitlin is pregnant. This is something that I’ve been planning for a bit and it will play into what happens in the sequel.
> 
> Hope you all liked Stan Lee as the minister. The past wedding that went badly was a reference to Stan Lee’s cameo in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer.


	4. Battle at Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes battle the wedding crashers, unaware that one of them is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it’s been so long since I updated. I went out of town for a week, in which I didn’t get much writing done. Then when I did get back, I got sick for a few days (don’t worry, wasn’t Covid). But I’m going to try and update more now. 
> 
> For now, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Avengers Tower  
Afternoon

T’Challa was the first to spring into action. He jumped into the air, his Black Panther suit appearing on his body as he summoned it. T’Challa stood in front of the guests, bullets bouncing off his armor as the kinetic energy charged up. Behind him, the other guests were preparing for battle. Jax and Stein clapped hands, merging together to become Firestorm. Tony removed is glasses as the Mark L suit covered his body, the glasses folding into the suit. Logan popped his claws as Thor summoned Stormbreaker, his eyes flashing with lightning as it sailed into his hand. And finally, Caitlin’s red hair turned icy blond as her eyes turned a bright blue and her skin paled.

“Crashing my wedding was the last mistake you’ll ever make!” Killer Frost hissed before shooting ice daggers out of her hands.

As the fighting began, Clint had forced his family to the ground, using the chairs as cover to protect them from the barrage of bullets. Bruce had tackled Betty to the ground as Barry sped over, checking on Wanda.

“We need to get these people out of here!” Steve shouted over the gunfire as he turned to Sam. “Sam, take Wanda and the civilians back to The Playground! The rest of us will join you there soon.”

“On it,” Sam said as he rushed over, taking Wanda from Barry. “I got her man.”

Barry nodded, trusting Sam as he handed his unconscious wife off to his friend. 

“Barry, head outside, get the injured to safety,” Steve ordered and Barry sped outside almost before Steve was finished. 

Harry, having overheard Steve’s orders, was helping Clint lead his family over as Roy and Thea, having caught on, began heading there, fighting off some of the gunmen who tried following them. Rhodey, in his War Machine suit, blasted the gunmen with Tony t try and cover the civilians. 

“Lady Sif, protect the civilians and go with them. We will be along shortly,” Thor ordered as he threw Stormbreaker, hitting one of the gunmen’s weapons and sending them flying back.

Sif wanted to argue, but she knew this was not a request from her friend and lover. This was an order from her king. So, reluctantly, she pulled out her sword, repaired with help from the Wakandians after the battle of Earth, and began making her way towards the civilians. 

Peter Quill, his mask on, fired at some of the gunmen as Drax raced towards them with a roar. Drax tried to stab them with his knife but a blast from the weapon that had downed Wanda sent him flying back. Groot tried to wrap his fingers around the gunmen but they managed to evade his fingers.

At the same time, Natasha pulled out the pistol she had kept hidden in her dress and fired at Alexei but, with a smirk, Alexei dodged, throwing one of the disks on his belt. Natasha jumped, narrowly avoiding the disk. The disk returned to Alexei’s hand as Natasha crouched on the ground as she landed on her feet.

“How’d you get out of your cell? Matter of fact, how’d you survive Nebula using the stones?” she demanded.

“Come over and find out,” he mocked her.

With a sneer, Natasha rushed him as they resumed their fight.

Sara disarmed one of the gunmen, taking his weapon and returning fire as Oliver pulled out his bow and quiver, shrunken to pocket size, a gift from Ray Palmer, and returned them to normal size with the press of a button. His quiver on his back, Oliver notched an arrow and fired at the man in League uniform. The man reached out and stopped the arrow in an eerily familiar move. Oliver narrowed his eyes before firing another arrow and rushing the other archer.

The red haired woman rushed Steve, whirling a knife she tried to strike Steve with. Steve grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder; however she reversed her position and landed on her feet, pulling out a second knife.

“Who are you?” Steve demanded and she sneered at him.

“It’s sad that you don’t know!” she hissed as she rushed him once more.

A gunman was opening fire when he felt something crawl on his leg. He’d barely looked down when he was suddenly flipped, his leg pulled at a painful angle. 

“Yeah, how do you like that?!” Scott cheered as he restrained the gunman.

Bucky used his metal arm, placing the hand over the barrel of a gun, stopping it from going off before he grabbed the gunman and tossed him to the side. The gunmen hit the wall back of the head first and was knocked out almost instantly. 

Cisco fired off Vibe Beams from his hand as Killer Frost created a long ice dagger, which she used to cut through some of the gunmen. Logan roared as he cut through some of the gunmen as well and Thor threw Stormbreaker as T’Challa jumped into the center of the room, the kinetic energy discharge knocking most of the enemy off their feet.

However, what none of the heroes realized was that this had all been a distraction. In the corner of the room, most of the civilians had been led through a Breach, only Sif and Bruce remained. Sif entered the breach but she didn’t see that one of the gunmen had been waiting for that. Using the same gun that had taken Wanda out of the equation, he fired. Bruce was hit with three blue rings of energy and he crumpled to the floor as the Breach closed.

“Target acquired,” the gunmen said over the Comms as he grabbed Bruce and began dragging him out.

Hearing this, the red haired woman laughed as she got to her feet, facing the united heroes with a chilling smirk. 

“It’s been a blast, but we’ll meet again. Soon. And when we do, you will all suffer,” she promised them.

She dropped a small, metal ball to the floor. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a bright flash went off, blinding the heroes momentarily. When they regained their sight, the red haired woman, the man dressed like the League of Assassins, Alexei and the gunmen were all gone.

The playground  
Later in the afternoon

Sam, Harry, Betty, and Sif were all waiting when the Breach opened and the heroes, minus The Guardians, emerged at The Playground.

“What happened?” Sam asked almost immediately.

“They had some sort of device, it blinded us long enough for them to escape,” Steve said regretfully.

“Whatever their intentions were, it wasn’t to kill us,” Stein added. 

“Not today. But from what the red head said, it certainly sounds like that’s their endgame,” Tony added.

“Where’s Bruce?” Betty suddenly asked and all conversation stopped.

“Isn’t he here with you?” Natasha asked and ice entered their veins as Betty shook her head.

“He was behind me at the breach. He didn’t follow me. I assumed he stayed to fight,” Sif said regretfully.

“Their endgame wasn’t to kill us…it was to capture Dr. Banner,” Barry realized with dread. 

“But why?” Cisco wondered.

“He’s the Hulk. There could be a million reasons why Hydra would want him,” Bucky said grimly.

“So what now?” Sam inquired.

“We find these Hydra remnants, they lead us to Bruce,” Steve said in a voice that left no room for argument, not that anyone wanted to.

“The Guardians are searching for them in The Benatar but no luck so far,” Rhodey explained.

“That red haired woman, it seemed like she had some sort of grudge against you,” Hope said as she glanced over at Steve.

“Most of Hydra does,” Sam noted but Steve shook his head.

“No, Hope’s right. The woman, it seemed personal to her. She seemed insulted that I didn’t know who she was,” Steve said as he thought about the woman.

“They seemed like they were prepared for is. All of us,” Oliver noted. “How’d they know we would all be here?”

“Well, they had to know Captain America was getting married today. That would tend to draw out the crazies,” Scott noted.

“I think what Mr. Queen is implying at is that they were prepared for the Green Arrow and the Flash to be there. They anticipated that heroes from other earths would arrive,” Stein explained and Oliver nodded.

“But how could they know that?” Caitlin asked confused. 

“The only way we’ll get answers to those questions is if we find them,” Steve said, his voice hardening. “And we will.” 

Unspecified location  
Same time

“They were stronger than we thought. Next time, we bring more men,” the red haired woman told Alexei, who nodded.

“As you wish,” he said with a smirk.

“Still, the plan was a success,” she said as the man dressed like a member of the League entered. “How is our…guest?”

“Restrained, for now. Are you sure that it will hold him?” he inquired.

“I was assured that it would restrain the Hulk. Now that we have their friend, it’s time to move to phase two,” she said and Alexei raised an eyebrow.

“And what is phase two?” Alexei inquired and she laughed a chilling sound.

“Chaos. Absolute chaos,” she said gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve said a few times, group fight scenes are not my biggest strength, so hope I did okay. I tried to include everyone but I’m sure I sidelined at least one character.
> 
> So, Bruce has been captured by Hydra. And it’s going to get a lot worse before it gets better.


	5. Regrouping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter and it’s mostly filler, but it does have a few important developments on the Hydra front. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Before we get into the chapter, I would like to address something. You’ve probably heard by now, but Chadwick Boseman, who played T’Challa in the MCU, passed away a few days ago after a four year battle with cancer. My grandfather passed away a few years ago due to cancer as well, so I know how taxing it can be mentally and physically. Which is why I am so impressed with Chadwick. He had all this going on, and he still went to work, he brought us the Black Panther as well as all his other movie roles. He also never brought it up, while most celebrities wouldn’t hesitate to tell the world, which also impresses me. Bravo Chadwick, may the Black Panther live on in the hearts of millions. 
> 
> RIP Chadwick Boseman.
> 
> Wakanda Forever!

The Playground  
Afternoon

In the Med bay, Barry and Clint watched in concern as Caitlin checked over the unconscious Wanda. 

“Physically, she’s alright. She’s just sleeping. If we had some smelling salts, I’d try to wake her with those, but we’re short on those right now,” Caitlin said regretfully. “It would help if we knew what they used on her.”

“Maybe we should have sent her back home with Laura and the kids until we can figure this out,” Clint aid as he eyed Wanda’s sleeping form uneasily.

“And do what? We don’t know what Hydra shot her with. Honestly, I feel better with her here, knowing Caitlin’s looking after her,” Barry said, nodding gratefully at Caitlin.

“I’ll do the best I can, but right now there’s not much I can do until we know what they used on her,” Caitlin said regretfully.

“Then we find Hydra and make them tell us,” Clint said, his eyes hardening. 

In what had once been Phil Coulson’s office, Steve was having a conversation on a holographic screen with the new Director of SHIELD. 

“Damn, I thought we’d taken out the last of Hydra just before Thanos,” Mack grumbled after Steve had informed him of what had happened. “Sorry they crashed your wedding.”

“I’m more concerned about Bruce. Whatever Hydra wants him for, it can’t be good. The weapons they used are unlike anything I’ve seen Hydra use before,” Steve said and Mack nodded.

“I’ll send you all our files on Hydra, maybe something we have could help. We’ll keep our eyes on our end,” Mack said and Steve nodded gratefully.

“Thank you Mack. We’ll be in touch,” Steve said before the holographic screen faded.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Bruce was suspended in midair, his arms trapped in some sort of machine. Bruce had tried to transform into the Hulk, but it wasn’t working, to his shock.

“Hulk, this is no time for performance issues!” Bruce cried out as the doors opened.

“I’m afraid he can’t hear you,” the red haired woman said as she walked in. “The devices around your arms puts out a pulse that disrupts the Gamma radiation in your body. Hulk won’t be coming out anytime soon.”

“Look, whatever you’re planning, you can’t control the Hulk. Trust me, I spent the better part of twenty years trying,” Bruce tried to reason with her and she laughed.

“I believe you Doctor Banner. But I have no interest in trying to control The Hulk,” she said as she pulled out a syringe. 

She then stuck the needle in Bruce’s arm, taking a blood sample before withdrawing it.

“All this…for some blood?” Bruce asked in disbelief. 

“The blood was just the side benefit. The real goal was getting you and Wanda Maximoff off the board,” the woman said with a smirk. “The gun we used was designed to put The Hulk to sleep. She should be out for at least another day, maybe two. More than enough time for my plan to reach fulfillment.”

“Who the Hell are you?!” Bruce demanded and she laughed in a way that made his hair stand on end.

“Sin, my name is Sin. I am the granddaughter of the Red Skull,” she declared proudly.

The Playground  
Not long after

Steve was in his office, the Hydra files Mack had sent them on display on a holographic screen. Steve moved to the next file and paused as he saw an image of himself fighting Bucky on a highway, obviously taken during the Hydra uprising. 

“Not one of our better pictures,” Bucky noted as he walked up next to Steve, both of them staring at the holographic screen. “Stark and Cisco are looking over the weapons files SHIELD sent us, seeing if anything resembles what they shot Wanda with. Thor, Sam and Rhodey are searching for anything that could lead us to Hydra.”

Steve simply nodded, not saying a word. Bucky didn’t say anything, knowing exactly what Steve was going through.

“Every time we try to take a step forward, Hydra shows up to haunt us again,” Bucky said, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Let’s put a stop to it, once and for all.”

In the training room, Oliver was working out his frustrations on a punching back, remembering his encounter with the man in League gear. After a particularly strong punch, the rope snapped and the punching back went flying across the room.

“What did that poor bag ever do to you?” Sara joked as she walked in, seeing her boyfriend breathing heavily as he stared at the bag. “You okay?”

“That archer, he matched me shot for shot, almost like he knew exactly what I was going to do before I did it,” Oliver said with a frowned. “Like-like he knew me.” 

“So you think the guy dressed like the League is someone you’ve fought before?” Sara asked.

“I don’t know. They just…I feel like there is something familiar about him,” Oliver said with a frustrated sigh as he looked over at Sara, his eyes softening. “I’m sorry. I know this was supposed to be our weekend away and it’s turned into a nightmare.”

“It’s the job,” Sara said softly as she put a hand on the side of his face. “The important thing is, no matter what we go through, we do it together.”

“Together,” Oliver agreed softly as they leaned in close, bringing their foreheads together.

They were unaware they had an audience. Outside the room, in the doorway, Roy watched the scene with a reflective look on his face. Then, his eyes hardening, he turned and walked away. 

In the med bay, Barry sat by Wanda’s side, holding her hand softly.

“You gotta wake up Wanda. I-I can’t do this without you. I need you baby. Freya needs you. So please…open those beautiful green eyes of yours and get up,” Barry said in a choked voice, his voice getting more emotional as he spoke.

He waited but Wanda didn’t respond. Barry put a hand to his head, trying not to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and didn’t need to look to know who it was. By now, he knew the feel of her hand almost as much as Wanda’s. Without looking, Barry reached over and grasped her hand in his, grateful for the support.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Caitlin said softly.

“I really hope so. Because I’m not sure what I’ll do if she isn’t,” Barry said emotionally as he lowered his hand, looking back at Wanda’s sleeping form. “What I do know…is that I’m gonna kill the people who did this to her.”

“And we’ll help you,” Frost said as she temporarily took control of Caitlin.

“I appreciate that Frost, I really do,” Barry said, wiping his eyes. “Sorry your wedding got crashed.”

“You should be sorry for the Nazis. Whatever you do to them will look like a kick in the shin compared to what I will,” Frost said and Barry chuckled.

“Watch out Hydra, it’s about to get cold up in here,” Barry joked before looking at her gratefully. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“What are friends for?” Frost asked.

It was true, they were friends, Barry mused. He had not expected to become friends with Frost after Savitar. They had thought of her as an extension of Caitlin they were forced to put up with at first. Then Icicle had showed up and she had saved them when it would have been easy for her to join him. After that, things had shifted. She was as much part of Team Flash, part of their family, as Caitlin. And in the end, they would die for her just as they would die for Caitlin.

New York  
Same time

Sam landed on a rooftop, looking over the city. After hours of searching, they were still no closer to finding this Hydra cell. It would help if they knew anything about them, but they were as mysterious as they were efficient.

Suddenly, Sam felt something prick his neck. Sam reached up and grabbed something off his neck. It was a tranq dart, he realized as he pulled it out. His vision blurred before his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell onto the rooftop, out cold as Alexi walked up behind him.

“You should really protect your neck, my friend,” Alexei told the unconscious Sam smugly. “It may get you killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans of the Captain America comics probably figured this out already, but the red haired woman is Sin. In the comics, she is the daughter of Red Skull and a romantic interest of Crossbones. I’m going to be taking some creative liberties with her in order to fit the universe of the MCU, the obvious being she is the granddaughter of Red Skull rather than the daughter.


	6. Battle of the archers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heroes continue to search for Hydra, Roy confides in Olvier a heartbreaking decision. An old enemy resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long, I suffered a bit of writer’s block on this story but I’m over it, so chapters should be more frequent now.
> 
> And since I forgot last chapter, Sin would be played by Cassidy Freeman. Thank you to Aragorn II Elessar for his help with that.

The Playground  
Mid Afternoon

“What’s up, you sounded like you were on red alert?” Barry asked as everyone walked into the briefing room, where Steve, Thor and Rhodey were waiting, all with grim looks on their faces.

“That might be understating things, Sam’s gone missing,” Rhodey said and it was silent for a moment, everyone too shocked to say anything.

“What do you mean missing?” Natasha finally demanded. 

“He missed his last check in and he’s not answering his Comms. At the moment, we have no choice but to assume that Hydra has him,” Steve said grimly and it was silent in the room.

“So what are we doing to find him?” Bucky demanded, ready to move out.

“Exactly what we’ve been doing. They have to be somewhere in New York and we are going to find them. They took Bruce and Sam and I doubt they’re done. We search the city, no one goes out alone. If you find something, do not engage, call for backup. I am not losing anyone else to Hydra,” Steve said firmly.

Unknown location  
Same time

Sam was suspended above the ground in a dimly lit room, his arms restrained in chains that hung from the ceiling. The metallic taste of blood was in his mouth as Alexei cleaned his hands with a rag.

“So, what, you went from being Savitar’s bitch to Hydra’s?” Sam taunted and Alexei only chuckled.

“I have no loyalty to Hydra. Nor am I interested in revenge against Barton and Natalia. I have moved passed such petty pursuits, I serve a greater cause now,” Alexei said as he circled Sam like a shark. “Tell me, what’s it like standing in the shadow of Captain America?”

“Screw you,” Sam sneered.

“It must get exhausting, seeing him soar higher and higher as you are left behind. Seeing him get all the glory as you are left in the dust. And now he’s about to get everything as you get nothing, you must envy him on some level,” Alexei taunted him but Sam was unmoved.

“It’s not about the glory. I don’t expect someone like you to understand, but I’m honored to stand next to Steve as we fight side by side,” Sam said passionately. 

“So you say. You must be so proud to fight side by side with a man as virtuous as Steve Rogers. It must give you so much pride,” Alexei said as he turned to face Sam.

Sam stared at him, seeing the look in his eyes, like a rabid animal, waiting to pounce. This wasn’t just Alexei trying to get a rise out of him; he was trying to accomplish something here. Whatever it was though, Sam wasn’t going to give it to him.

“It’s actually rather humbling, having a man like Captain America believe in you so much,” Sam said and Alexei stared at him for a moment.

“So you have no envy or pride in your heart,” Alexei noted as, to Sam’s shock, a symbol appeared on Alexei’s forehead.

It was a glowing circle that had four diamonds on all sides of it. Sam stared at it for a moment, realizing that something had Alexei in its grasp.

“Perhaps Banner will,” Alexei said, turning and walking out of the room.

In another part of the building, Bruce, still stained, stared at Sin, who had the same symbol on her forehead.

“You must truly hate the Hulk for everything he’s done to you. After all, it’s because of him that you can never have a normal life. Can never have children,” Sin sneered, the symbol glowing brighter.

“Maybe once, but he’s a part of me now. I can’t hate him without hating myself,” Bruce said wearily, wondering what that symbol was.

“Admit it, you resent the Hulk for existing, for robbing you of the life you wanted with your precious Betty,” Sin sneered angrily.

“It hasn’t always been easy, but Hulk didn’t ask for this anymore than I did. And I realize now that, as much as I’ve lost, I gained a whole lot to,” Bruce said passionately.

“We’ll see Banner, we’ll see,” Sin issed as she circled him, like a tiger stalking her prey.

New York  
Not long after

Barry stopped, on the outskirts of the city. Behind him, Thor jumped down, staring at Barry with a look of concern.

“They have to be somewhere,” Barry said, his voice full of frustration.

“And what do you plan to do once we find them?” Thor asked suddenly and Barry looked at him blankly from behind his cowl.

“It’s Hydra; do you expect me to hold their hands?” Barry asked sarcastically.

“I can see the rage you feel Allen,” Thor said.

“Well, they crashed my best friend’s wedding, kidnapped Sam and my wife is-” Barry stopped himself before he lost himself to his anger. “Do I not have a right to be angry Thor?”

“You do, but you must not let it rule you,” Thor said and Barry frowned. “Before I met The Avengers, I often let myself be ruled by my pride. In doing so, I set off a chain of events that turned Loki from my closest ally into my one of greatest enemies. Men such as us can never allow ourselves to give into our emotions. We must control them instead of allowing them to control us.” 

“I get what you’re saying,” Barry said after a few moments, taking a calming breath. “Don’t let my anger cloud my judgement. Channel it instead, right?”

“Yes. There is nothing wrong with anger, it can give us power. Bur only if we rule it instead of letting it rule us,” Thor said as he walked over, placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Allen, my hammer saw you as worthy. Prove it.”

In another part of New York, Oliver and Roy were walking the streets, Roy looking around with an odd look on his face.

“Something on your mind?” Oliver asked as he caught Roy’s look.

“Just feels weird walking the streets with you again,” Roy said and Oliver nodded, silence descending on them for a moment.

“I kind of expected you to go with Thea…unless you’re avoiding her,” Oliver said casually and Roy sighed.

“So you caught that, huh?” Roy muttered.

“And I’m sure Thea has to. What’s going on Roy?” Oliver asked as they stopped and Roy was silent for a moment. 

“When we were sitting, waiting for the wedding to start, before things went to Hell…I realized that Thea and I will never have that,” Roy finally said, looking at Oliver with tormented eyes. “We’ll never be able to stand up in front of all our friends to say how much we love each other. We can’t even walk down the streets in a country outside America. Weddings, kids…we’ll never have that. Because of who we are…because of who I am…it’s not an option for us.”

“Roy-” Oliver started but Roy held up his hand for Oliver to stop.

“I know what you’re gonna say and it’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault, it’s just the way it is. I made my bed and I have to sleep in it…but Thea shouldn’t have to,” Roy said sadly and Oliver caught on.

“You’re gonna end things with Thea,” Oliver said lowly and Roy nodded.

“It’s what’s best. Thea, she can move on, fall in love again, have kids and a minivan,” Roy laughed humorlessly, some joke lost on Oliver. “She deserves nothing but good things, the things I can’t give her.”

“But does she even want those things?” Oliver argued. “One thing I learned from my relationships with Laurel and Felicity, deciding things on your own isn’t a sign of love; it’s a sign of fear.”

“Then I’m afraid!” Roy snapped. “I’m afraid that, years from now, Thea will wake up filled with regret and resent me for the things I can’t give her. And I love enough to let her go so that she can have those things.”

Oliver opened his mouth to argue but years of survival instincts suddenly kicked in. Oliver whirled around, reaching out and grabbing an arrow, stopping it inches from where his face had been moments earlier. A few feet away, the archer from the wedding notched another arrow as the civilians, seeing what was happening, ran for their lives. 

“We have eyes on the archer; we’re at downtown, near Hell’s Kitchen,” Roy said over the Comms as he and Oliver each pulled out their shrunken bow and quiver, enlarging them.

“Do not engage, wait for backup,” Steve said over the Comms.

“I don’t think he’s giving us much of a choice,” Oliver said as the archer fired.

Oliver and Roy avoid the arrow before the archer rushed in, whirling his bow like an escirma stick. Oliver and Roy mimicked his move, using their bows to block his strike. Even outnumbered, the archer held his own, easily able to push Roy back with a strong kick to the abdomen and engage Oliver one on one. Oliver and the archer matched each other blow for blow, as if this is an old dance they’ve done a million times.

Roy suddenly reentered the fray, whirling his bow and attempting a strike to the archer’s head. The archer dodged, grabbing Roy and throwing him to the ground. The archer then grabbed a sword from its sheath and tried to strike Oliver but Oliver blocked with his bow. An eerie sense of déjà vu washed Oliver as he looked into the eyes of the archer. Eyes he had seen before, he realized as the realization washed over him like cold water.

“You!” Oliver snarled angrily and the archer laughed.

“Finally figured it out?” he asked mockingly.

Roy threw a flechette at him and the archer backed away, catching it and stopping it inches from his face.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” the archer said, lowering his hood to reveal the face of Malcolm Merlyn. 

“What the Hell?” Roy breathed as he stared at the former Ra’s al Ghul in disbelief.

“You died! We saw you,” Oliver snapped.

“Sometimes, death is but an illusion,” Malcolm said and Oliver and Roy stared as a glowing symbol appeared on Malcolm’s forehead.

Suddenly, Malcolm whirled around, catching a Billy Club inches from his face. A man dropped down, dressed in jeans, a black shirt with a black mask that covered the top half of his face. Next to him was a woman in black with long, wild hair wielding a sword.

“It appears you are outnumbered,” Elektra Natchios said as she sword her sword.

Malcolm weighed his options, knowing Oliver’s other friends were on their way as well. Malcolm reached into his suit before pulling out a small ball. Throwing it to the ground, it exploded and a smokescreen filled the area. Matt, not needing his sight, rushed in but, somehow, Malcolm grabbed him by the throat and tossed him back. Matt went flying like he’d been hit by a car, hitting a tree and going down, dazed. By the time the smokescreen faded, Malcolm had vanished.

“Daredevil, you okay?” Oliver asked as he and Roy made his way over, careful not to use Matt’s name as Elektra helped her boyfriend up.

“I’ll live,” Matt said gruffly. “What is going on in my city?”

“Honestly…I’m not sure I know anymore,” Oliver admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for those of you who suspected Malcolm, you were right. How he and Alexei are alive will be explained next chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the Matt and Elektra cameo.


	7. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reveals the stunning origins of the symbol on Malcolm's forehead as a decision from the Legends past comes back to haunt everyone.

The Playground  
Late afternoon

“So not only is this Alexei guy alive, but so is Malcolm,” Thea said, pacing back and forth as everyone stood in the briefing room. “How is that possible? I thought you said Malcolm was one of the people working with Thawne and Thanos in the end.”

“He was. I fought him and I saw him turn to dust,” Oliver said, pinching the bridge of his noise. “I don’t understand how he and Alexei could still be alive after Nebula used the stones.”

“Unless that wasn’t the real Malcolm and Alexei,” Harry said and everyone looked at him confused.

‘So you figured it out to?” Barry asked and Harry nodded.

“Would you care to fill the rest of us in?” Logan asked sarcastically.

“Time remnants,” Stein said, having figured it out as well. “The Malcolm Merlyn and Alexei Shostakov that we fought several months ago were copies from the past, just like the rest of Thanos’ forces.”

“Which is why they’re still alive. All Thawne would have had to do was access the Negative Speed Force to bring time remnants of Malcolm and Alexei to the present. When Nebula snapped her fingers, the time remnants were wiped out, but the Malcolm and Alexei still on Earth-1 were unaffected,” Barry explained and it was silent for a moment.

“That still doesn’t explain how they got here or why they’re working with Hydra,” Clint pointed out.

Steve, who had been drawing something on a piece of paper, stopped. Lifting it up, he handed it to Oliver.

“Is that the symbol you saw on Malcolm’s forehead?” Steve asked as Oliver stared down at the symbol Steve had drawn.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Oliver said as Roy nodded, looking over Roy’s shoulder.

“What does it mean though?” Roy wondered.

Thor suddenly yanked the paper out of Oliver’s hand, startling everyone. 

Everyone whipped their heads towards him, staring as they saw Thor look at the paper with a look they had never seen on is face before. Thor looked…afraid. And Sif, looking over his shoulder, had a matching expression.

“Thor…” Sif trailed off.

“I know,” Thor said grimly. “Somehow, he has escaped.”

“Who’s escaped? You’ve seen this symbol before?” Steve demanded and Thor nodded.

“Thousands of years ago, when we Asgardians first arrived on earth,” Thor said as he looked at the other heroes with a look of dread. “This is the symbol of a being known as Apocalypse.”

“Apocalypse? You’re sure about that?” Barry demanded as he got to his feet, alarm on his, Caitlin, Cisco, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bucky’s faces.

“This is not a symbol I shall ever forget. You have heard of him?” Thor asked as everyone noticed the look on their faces.

“A few months ago, we had a…encounter with a being known as The Monitor. He warned us that in less than a year, an Apocalypse that, and I quote, ‘the likes of which the multiverse has never seen’ would arrive,” Caitlin explained and Thor was growing alarmed.

“Then it’s true, he has escaped,” Sif muttered.

“Who is this Apocalypse?” Oliver asked completely lost. 

“He was this earth’s first powered human,” Thor said after a moment. “The natives of Norway believed him to be a god. Perhaps he is. I have been alive for over fifteen thousand years and I have never encountered a being like him. He has the ability to prey on the darkness that exists inside all beings, to corrupt their minds and souls. This symbol is the sign of his followers, the Disciples of Apocalypse.”

“So Malcolm is, what, a disciple? I find it hard to believe Malcolm would ever follow anyone,” Thea said skeptically.

“Apocalypse may not have given him a choice,” Sif said and Thea looked over at her. “As Thor said, Apocalypse preys on the darkness in all beings. It only takes a moment for someone to give into that darkness for Apocalypse to mark them. Once you have been marked, you become a slave to the will of Apocalypse.” 

“Thor, how did you beat him before?” Tony asked after a tense silence.

“I did not,” Thor admitted, to the shock of everyone. “I was a very different man then. Apocalypse was nearly able to mark me. My brother and father were likewise affected. Only my mother was immune to Apocalypse’s power. She was approached by a group from the future known as the Time Masters and, together with my mother’s magic and their technology, they were able to trap Apocalypse in a place known only as the Vanishing Point. Only then were we able to deal with his followers.”

“The Time Masters? You’re sure that’s what they were called?” Sara demanded, she, Stein and Jax looking alarmed.

“Yes. Does that name mean anything to you?” Thor asked curiously as the trio exchanged an alarmed look.

“Sara, what’s going on? What aren’t you telling us?” Oliver asked and it was silent until Stein spoke.

Three years ago, we were in pursuit of a man called Vandal Savage, who was in League with the Time Masters. In order to stop him, we had to destroy the Time Masters. A member of our team triggered an explosion which destroyed the Vanishing Point, killing himself as well as all of them,” Stein said as Thor and Sif looked horrified.

“In doing so…you may have released Apocalypse from his prison,” Thor said after a moment.

“So the end of the world is our fault, is that what you’re saying?” Jax demanded guilt on his, Sara and Sein’s faces.

“Not just the world, all worlds,” Sara muttered.

“No one is blaming you,” Steve quickly assured them.

“There’s no way you could have known,” Oliver agreed, his eyes more on Sara than on Jax and Stein. “You made the best decision you could have at the time. And, as the world’s leading expert in blaming yourself, I can tell you that it doesn’t help.”

“So what do we do now?” Scott asked what they were all thinking.

“If this Merlyn is a Disciple of Apocalypse, he may be the one pulling Hydra’s strings. It’s also possible that Alexei and the woman with red hair are also Disciples,” Sif theorized. “And that they took your friends to turn them.”

“Sam and Bruce would never betray us,” Steve said with certainty.

“Do not be so quick to dismiss her Cap. As we said, it only takes one moment for Apocalypse to mark someone. One moment of weakness where the darkness inside takes hold,” Thor warned. “It’s also possible that Apocalypse may wish to make Banner one of his Horseman.” 

“Let me guess, they go by Death, Pestilence, War, and Famine?” Roy asked sarcastically and Thor nodded grimly.

“Apocalypse’s most devoted followers. Unlike his Disciples, they still had their own free will. They also had great power, War nearly killed Loki and myself,” Thor said and the room was silent, everyone stunned. “Banner is a good man, but the Hulk could become corrupted by Apocalypse.”

“If it is their plan to turn the Hulk against us, then we need to find them, fast,” Barry said grimly. “The Hulk on the wrong side of this is not a good thing.”

Unknown location   
Same time

Sin was sitting at her desk, watching some old footage of Captain America fighting Hydra she seethed, unaware of the symbol of Apocalypse flashing on her forehead before the door to her office opened. She shut off the footage, the symbol vanishing as Malcolm walked in.

“Did you do it?” she asked bluntly and he smirked.

“I let them know I’m alive. That will put them on edge. One way or another, Lord Apocalypse’s will shall be done,” Malcolm said, the symbol flashing on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is on the short side, but it’s mostly to explain Malcolm and Alexei’s survival, as well give some backstory to my take on Apocalypse. Hope you guys liked both.


	8. The trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda awakens from her sleep as the heroes finally get a lead on Hydra. Roy and Thea have a heartbreaking conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, other stories and life got in the way.
> 
> Before we get started, I would to address something. David Prowse, who played Darth Vader in the original Star Wars Trilogy, recently passed away. Let us honor the man who brought us Darth Vader with a moment of silence.
> 
> May the Force be with you Dave.

_Wanda found herself walking in a field. She didn’t know how she got there, the last thing she remembered were those people crashing Steve and Caitlin’s wedding. After that, it was all a blur._

_“Hey sleeping beauty.”_

_Shocked, Wanda whirled around. Pietro was standing a few feet from her, looking exactly as he had the last time she had seen him._

_“What, you didn’t see this coming?” Pietro joked as he walked over to her._

_“Pietro,” Wanda said shocked. “Am-am I dead?”_

_“No. But you are in a sort of coma. You were shot with something designed to knock out the Hulk. It’s keeping you asleep. It’s how I can talk with you instead of taking you over,” Pietro explained._

_“What’s wrong? Something’s happening, isn’t it? That’s why you’re talking to me now,” Wanda realized and Pietro nodded._

_“The first battle of the Apocalypse will be fought today. Barry and your friends, they need you. Wake up Wanda. Wake up!”_

And Wanda’s eyes snapped open as a gasp of breath left her lips. As she breathed, she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

She was in a med-bay of some kind, she didn’t recognize it though. As she sat up in the bed she was lying in, she was hit with a dizzy spell. Groaning, Wanda shook her head as her vision cleared. Throwing the blankets off her, she got to her feet. Walking out of the med-bay, she had to use the walls as support. As she walked down the hall, she realized she was at The Playground.

Hearing voices at the end of the hallway, she followed them. In the briefing room, everyone was talking when entered the doorway, using it for support. It was Natasha who noticed her first.

“Wanda,” Natasha said in surprise.

Everyone stopped as they followed Natasha’s gaze, seeing Wanda in the doorway.

“Wanda,” Steve said in a mix of relief and surprise.

“What happened? What happened at the Tower? Who were those people?” Wanda asked.

Suddenly, her legs collapsed underneath her. Barry sped over and caught her before she fell to the floor, picking her up bridal style.

“Take it easy, you’ve been shot with…well, we’re not really sure what with. Caitlin,” Barry called out and the doctor walked over.

“Let’s get her back to the med-bay so I can check her out,” Caitlin ordered.

“But-” Wanda stated to protest.

“Babe, you’ve been in a comma for half the day. We need to get you checked out,” Barry said in a tone that left no room for argument.

“Fine,” Wanda said with a sigh, seeing she wasn’t getting out of this.

New York

Not long after

In a warehouse, several bodies with arrows sticking out of them laid around the room. Malcolm lowered his bow, smirking as he walked further into the room.

The Playground

Night

Sara sat on the couch in the sitting area, mindlessly flipping through channels as Oliver watched worriedly.

“Are you gonna just stand there or come in?” Sara asked tonelessly. “Don’t tell me this isn’t my fault.”

“Wasn’t going to, I know a lost cause when I see one,” Oliver said as he walked over, sitting down next to her. “You made the best decision you could have at the time. You couldn’t have known about Apocalypse.”

“Whether I did or didn’t, the Legends and I still unleashed Armageddon on every earth. I used to say we screwed things up for the better. What a joke,” Sara said with a scoff.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Oliver asked suddenly and she looked at him confused. “Are you gonna sit here feeling sorry for yourself or are you gonna do something about it? We all mess up Sara. What defines us isn’t our mistakes, but what we do in the face of them.”

“As far as pep talks go, that wasn’t bad,” Sara said and Oliver was relieved to see a bit of the woman he loved shining through.

“I’ve had a lot of practice, except I’m usually on the receiving end of them,” Oliver said as he looked at his girlfriend concerned. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“No. But you’re right; I can’t just sit here moping. That won’t help anyone. So what do we do now?” Sara asked.

In what was the Playground’s version of Star Labs’ Cortex, Harry and Cisco were running facial recognition for Alexei and Malcolm on every traffic cam and social media outlet all over New York, hoping to turn up a lead. Roy watched silently from the doorway when Thea walked up behind him.

“No leads so far,” Roy said without turning to face Thea.

“Can I talk to you? Alone?” Thea asked as she gestured towards the hallway.

Roy wanted to say no. Now wasn’t the time for this. But still, he knew getting into it in front of Cisco and Harry wasn’t going to help either. So he nodded as he walked out of the room with Thea.

“What is going on with you? You’ve been avoiding me since the wedding,” Thea demanded once they were out of hearing range.

“Let’s not do this right now, not with everything going on,” Roy tried to reason with her.

“No, let’s do this now. If something’s going on, I can’t focus on the job. So what is going on Roy?” Thea demanded and Roy was silent for a moment.

“At the wedding, before things went to Hell…seeing Steve and Caitlin standing up there, able to declare to everyone how much they love each other…I started thinking about our future. Specifically, about our lack of one. We can’t even walk the street in Star City. Weddings, kids…we can’t have any of that,” Roy said dispassionately.

“I don’t care about any of that Roy,” Thea said immediately.

“Maybe not today, but in five or ten years, you will. I can’t give you the things you want, the things you deserve Thea,” Roy said sadly.

“You think I haven’t thought about this?!” Thea exploded.

“I know you haven’t. Because you haven’t wanted to, neither have I. You walked away from the team, from the life. I don’t have that option Thea. You deserve more than this, more than I can give you,” Roy said his voice thick with emotion.

“Who are you to tell me what I deserve, what I want!? I want a life with you,” Thea said, her voice softening as tears run down her cheeks.

“I don’t,” Roy said simply.

Thea took a step back, looking like Roy had struck her. Roy fought the urge to go to her, knowing it would not help the situation any.

“So that’s it then? We’re just…” Thea trailed off, unable to bring herself to say the words.

“We’re done,” Roy said softly, hating the pain he was causing her. “I love you Thea. I love you enough to let you go.”

“Screw you Roy,” Thea said angrily, trying not to let the tears fall. “You’re not doing this for me. You’re doing this for you! Go to Hell!”

Thea then turned and stormed off while Roy stared after her sadly.

In the med-bay, Wanda was being checked over as Caitlin made her follow the light from a small flashlight with her eyes. After a moment, Caitlin shut it off.

“You’re weak but you seem fine. Take it easy for a few days and hopefully, whatever they shot you with will wear off,” Caitlin said as she put away the flashlight. 

“Not sure I have that option,” Wanda said, trying to sit up but Caitlin pushed her back into the bed.

“As your doctor, I am telling you that you are in no condition to be going out into the field right now. I will sedate you if necessary,” Caitlin said in a voice that left no doubt that she was serious.

“But-” Wanda started.

“Wanda,” Barry said from where he was watching off to the side. “You just woke up from a sleep we weren’t sure you were gonna wake up from. Just do what Caitlin says. Please.”

“Fine,” Wanda said with a sigh.

“I’ll give you two some privacy. Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid,” Caitlin said with a glance at Barry before walking out.

“How long have I been out?” Wanda asked once Caitlin was gone.

“Six, seven hours, give or take,” Barry said as he walked down, sitting down next to Wanda as he took her hand. “I was afraid you were never gonna wake up.”

“Hey, I’m right here,” Wanda said as she took his face in her hands. “I’m right here.”

Barry clung to her, allowing the emotions he’d put aside to focus on Hydra to come to the surface. For a moment, they just stayed like that, allowing their presence to comfort each other. Then, Wanda spoke.

“Something’s happening,” Wanda said and he pulled back, looking at her in confusion. “I saw Pietro while I was asleep. It wasn’t a dream; it was just like before, when I saw Thor and Thanos before Rhodey contacted us. He said the first battle of the Apocalypse would be fought today.”

“Normally, I’d say it was just a dream. But today…I don’t know,” Barry said with a sigh.

“What’s going on Barry?” Wanda asked as Barry looked away from her.

“Hydra is under the influence of a being known as Apocalypse,” Barry said surprising her. “He has the power to prey on the darkness in us to make us slaves to his will. And they have Bruce and Sam.”

“What?! Why aren’t you doing anything?” Wanda exclaimed horrified.

“We’re doing everything we can but these guys are like Ghosts. We’ve been searching the city all day; the Guardians are still out there looking and nothing. But we will find them. I’m not losing anyone else again,” Barry said with force.

“Hey,” Barry and Wanda at the doorway where Roy stood. “We might have found something.”

A few minutes later, everyone but Wanda, who was still resting in the med-bay, stood in the briefing room as Cisco brought up footage of Malcolm heading into a warehouse.

“Traffic Cams finally caught him,” Cisco said.

“So, we spent all day looking for him, nothing, and then we just happened to find him on a traffic cam?” Scott said skeptically.

“I believe what Mr. Lang is trying to say is that this is a trap,” Stein said.

“Of course it’s a trap. Apocalypse would have his Disciples lure us into traps the first time as well,” Thor said.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s a trap or not,” Steve said as they all turned to him. “Hydra has our friends. And we have no others leads. If we go into it knowing it’s a trap, at least we’re prepared.”

“Next move, spring the trap,” Cisco said and Steve nodded.

“Suit up, we have a Disciple to stop,” Steve said grimly.

New York

Later

Steve, Oliver, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony and Sara stood outside the warehouse, the others waiting in the shadows for back up. After a moment, Barry sped back out, a look of shock and horror in his eyes.

“You are not gonna believe this,” Barry told them.

Barry led them inside and the others stood in shock at what there were seeing. Dozens of bodies littered the floor, black arrows sticking out of them. It was like a scene out of a horror film.

“If there was any doubt that Malcolm was being controlled, it’s gone now,” Oliver muttered.

“Seems like his MO. He killed those scientists before The Undertaking and he set Thea up to murder me,” Sara pointed out.

“Those were both part of a bigger plan, there was always a method to Malcolm’s madness. This…this is just evil,” Oliver said grimly.

“No, it is Apocalypse,” Thor said darkly.

“So this was what, a warning?” Tony asked in disgust.

“No, it was a message,” Barry said as he gestured to the back wall.

Following his gaze, they saw a message on the wall, seeming written in the blood of the victims.

“‘Meet me at the place where it all began’,” Natasha read, looking over at Steve. “Do you think it’s meant for you?”

“It’s possible. They crashed my wedding, took Sam. Everything they’ve done except taking Bruce seems to have been to send me a message,” Steve said with a frown.

“Do you have any idea where ‘it all began’ is?” Clint asked and Steve frowned before his eyes lit up in recognition.

“I might,” Steve said before their Comms blared to life.

“I need backup! I-” Thea said before there was static.

“Thea? Thea?” Oliver called desperately over the Comms but got no answer.

Outside, Roy, Bucky and Sif converged on here Thea was supposed. But there was no sign of her, save one thing. Roy leaned down, picking her bow off the ground.

“Scott was right, this was a trap. But it was never about us. It was about taking Thea,” Roy said as he held the bow in his hands. “They have her Oliver. They have Thea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Wanda’s finally woken up, but she’s benched right now.
> 
> Some of you probably hate me for breaking up Roy and Thea, but it’s necessary for Roy’s storyline in the next story in the series, as Roy will be a major player there.


	9. Sin's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally confronts Sin as she sets the final stage of her plan in motion.

The Playground  
Night

In the med-bay, Caitlin watched as Wanda ate the soup she had prepared.

“My appetite is back,” Wanda noted as she lowered the spoon to the bowl.

“That’s good. Hopefully, that means whatever they shot you with is wearing off,” Caitlin said and Wanda nodded.

“Still not enough to keep me from being sidelined,” Wanda grumbled. 

“It’ll be okay Wanda,” Caitlin said and it was silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said and Caitlin looked at her oddly. “This was supposed to be the happiest day of your life and it’s turned into this freak show.”

“I knew what I was signing up for when I chose to marry Captain America,” Caitlin said with a slight smile. “It doesn’t matter to me if we get married today or next week or a month from now. All I want is to be his wife.”

“You are too good for us, all of us,” Wanda said after a moment. “Steve’s lucky to have you.”

“And Barry’s lucky to have you,” Caitlin said with a smile.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the two looked over as Betty entered the room. “But there’s been a problem.”

“What do you mean Thea’s gone?” Caitlin asked as she, Betty and Harry stood in Steve’s office, a hologram of Natasha in front of them.

“This whole thing was a trap for Malcolm to grab Thea. Oliver, Roy and Barry are out looking for her now,” Natasha explained.

“Why just them?” Harry asked and Natasha got a grim look on her face.

“The rest of us are responding to an invitation,” she said darkly.

New Jersey  
Not long after

At the ruins of Camp Lehigh, Steve walked forward, feeling wistful. In a way, this was where it had all begun. It didn’t surprise him that Hydra had called him here.

“Ironic,” Steve turned his head to see the red haired woman who had attacked him at the wedding emerge from the shadows. “This is where Captain America was born. It’s only fitting Steve Rogers should die here as well.”

“Listen to me, you’re being controlled by a being known as Apocalypse,” Steve tried to reason with her but she only laughed. 

“Apocalypse doesn’t control me. We have a bargain: I recruit as many people as I can; he helps me get the one thing I’ve wanted since I was a little girl. You, suffering. I will take from you all that you took from me,” she sneered.

“Who are you?” Steve asked, feeling like she had a lot of hate for him while he had no idea who she was.

“I think it’s sad you don’t know. My name is Sinthea Schmidt,” Sin said, smirking as she saw Steve pale. “That’s right Captain Rogers; I am the granddaughter of the Red Skull. Twice, you have robbed my family of our birthright. And now, finally, I will have my revenge.”

“Where are my friends?” Steve asked lowly, knowing reasoning with her would only be a waste of time.

“And even at the end, you still haven’t figured out the plan,” Sin said as she laughed cruelly. “Here you are, worried about Wilson and Banner when you should be worried about your bride to be.”

“What did you do?” Steve demanded, paling as Sin smiled wickedly.

“It’s chess Captain. I’ve been playing the board perfectly as you’ve fallen for all my traps,” Sin said with sadistic glee.

The Playground  
Not long after

They had barely ended the call with Natasha when Caitlin’s hair stood on end. She whirled around as several men in black tactical gear suddenly burst into the room, aiming what seemed to be assault rifles at them.

Camp Lehigh  
Same time

“And even then, you still need to find the bomb I’ve placed in New York,” Sin said, smirking at him. “Even if you save your bride, even if you kill me, the city you love so much will be blown to Hell. Either way, I win.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Steve said before taping the Comms piece in his cowl. “You get all that?”

“Every word Cap,” Tony’s voice comms overs the Comms.

“The bombs will be somewhere sentimental, look towards Brooklyn or the tower,” Steve ordered.

The Playground  
Same time

Before the armed men could do anything, a Breach suddenly opened up. Logan emerged, roaring as he slashed at them with his claws. His claws cut right through their weapons as Sara and Sif emerged from the Breach, whirling their weapons. Caitlin’s hair and eye colors changed before Frost suddenly shot out an ice dagger, which flew towards the men in tactical gear. They each avoided the dagger, which shattered as it made contact with the wall.

“I’m still pissed you crashed my wedding. You saved me the trouble of tracking you down,” Frost said with a smirk.

Camp Lehigh  
Same time

“So this was a trap to get me to play my hand. Clever, but it changes nothing. Not even the Avengers can stop this now,” Sin said confidently.

“We’ll see about that,” Steve said simply.

Steve threw his shield, which Sin ducked. She then rushed him, pulling out a knife. Steve dodged her attempted strike before grabbing her arm and threw her to the ground. She got back up as his shield, ricocheting off some debris left from Zola’s attempt at killing him and Natasha years earlier, returned to Steve. He brought it up as she attempted to stab him once, her knife deflected by his shield.

New York  
Same time

“I have to go,” Barry told Oliver and Roy after getting an alert from the Comms. “Hydra has bombs planted over New York.”

“We understand, go Barry,” Oliver said.

With a nod, Barry turned and sped off. Oliver and Roy turned back to the large building a few feet from them.

“You’re sure this is the place?” Roy asked.

“This is where the tracer’s signal is coming from,” Oliver said pointedly. 

“Still can’t believe you have a tracer on her,” Roy muttered.

“Last time I didn’t, she got kidnapped to Lian Yu,” Oliver said blankly. “You sure you’re up for this?”

“It’s Thea,” Roy said simply.

“I know. But I see it on your face; you’re too emotional right now to go up against Malcolm. If he doesn’t kill you, he might mark you,” Oliver warned him.

“So what, you’re gonna take on every Hydra operative in that building alone? Even if you could do that, you still have to find Thea and deal with Malcolm. And who’s to say he can’t mark you?” Roy challenged.

“I can control my emotions Roy,” Oliver said sharply. “Right now, you’re not doing a good job of that.”

“Still, you can’t go in there alone,” Roy pointed out logically.

“Hey,” the pair looked up to see Spider-Man swing by, landing on a fire escape of a nearby building. “You two are those archers from one of those other earths, right? What are you doing here?”

Inside the building, Thea was hanging from the ceiling, glaring at Malcolm as he circled her.

“I never taught you how to get out of chains and neither did Oliver, it seems,” Malcolm said with a smirk.

“Go to Hell,” Thea sneered.

“Oh I’ve been to Hell daughter. I’ve come back with a message,” Malcolm said ominously.

“Last I heard, you got your ass kicked by the Legends. Now you’re Apocalypse’s bitch?” Thea said and Malcolm could only laugh.

“I wish I could make you understand Thea. I have a higher purpose now, I serve a noble cause. Apocalypse will bring peace to the multiverse, a world without war or pain. The only way you can understand is if you are marked,” Malcolm said as he stopped in front of her. “You hate me, I know.”

“You killed Tommy, my father, my real father. You made me kill Sara, sentenced Ollie to five years of Hell beyond anything anyone can imagine. And let’s not forget how you offered up my nephew to Damien Darhk. So yes, I hate you. But I’m not gonna let you get to me,” Thea said confidently.

“How’s Roy?” Malcolm asked randomly and Thea fought to keep the pain off her face. “It must be hard, seeing your brother and Sara together, knowing you and Roy will never have that. Some part of you must envy them.”

“No,” Thea said confidently, seeing what Malcolm as trying to do and not falling for it. “Maybe the girl you manipulated into coming with you would have felt jealous of them but I’m not her. I have only ever been happy for Ollie and Sara. You’re not gonna make me one of Apocalypse’s Disciples Malcolm.”

“Yes, I know,” Malcolm said, taking her back. “You’re far more like your brother than me. That’s not why I took you.”

“I’m the bait,” Thea realized with a start and Malcolm smirked.

“You may be above temptation, but others are not,” Malcolm said ominously. 

Elsewhere in New York  
Same time

“Okay, I’m linking up to satellite imagery from Stark Industries’ satellite,” Tony as he flew through the air. “FRIDAY, anything?”

“Sorry Boss, no explosives detected in the area,” FRIDAY said, to Tony’s frustration. 

“Doesn’t mean they’re not here. Quill, you find anything?”

“How am I supposed to know? This is the first time I’ve been to Earth since I was a kid,” Peter Quill’s disgruntled voice came over the Comms.

“You can stop looking, it’s not in the city Tony,” Barry said over the Comms.

Avengers Tower  
Same time

“It’s at the tower and I’m looking right at it,” Barry said from the storage room of the tower as he stared at the bomb. “Tony, you need to get here now.”

New York  
Same time

“You can’t stop us Thea, not this time,” Malcolm said as he pulled out a knife, twirling it. “The forces at play are beyond your understanding. Oliver can’t stop it this time, no matter how many of his super powered friends he has helping him.”

“You’ve always underestimated him. Maybe that’s why you always get your ass kicked,” Thea said and Malcolm only smirked.

In another part of the building, several guards suddenly looked up towards a door at the end of the hall as they heard what sounded like something hitting the other side. Before they could check it out, there was an explosion as the door was flown open. Oliver, Roy, Natasha, Clint and Bucky burst in, firing arrows and bullets at the guards. The guards returned fire before two lines of webbing yanked the gun out of their hands before they were shot with bullets and arrows, non-fatally.

“Don’t you know playing with guns is dangerous?” Spider-Man quipped as he tossed the guns aside.

“You all know your missions. Find Thea, Sam and Banner and get out. Do not engage Malcolm under any circumstances. Leave him to me,” Oliver ordered.

The Playground  
Same time

Between Frost, Logan, Sara, Sif and Cisco, it had not taken them long to defeat the Hydra agents. Now only one remained.

“Where are our friends?” Sara demanded as she hauled the lone agent to his feet. 

“Don’t bother lying, I’ll know bub,” Logan said as he held up his claws.

“Doesn’t matter,” the agent said with a smirk. “None of you are getting out of here.” 

The agent opened his hand to reveal a flashing explosive. Sara jumped back but it was too late, as the explosion went off. However, it was soon contained in a red sphere of energy. Everyone looked over to see Wanda in the corner, visibly straining to contain the blast.

“Cisco!” she barked as she struggled to contain he blast.

Understanding, Cisco opened a Breach and Wanda sent the blast through the portal.

In deep space, the sphere of energy appeared before letting out a harmless explosion.

New York  
Same time

“Sounds like big brother has come for you,” Malcolm said as he and Thea heard the sounds of gunfire outside the room. “I believe its time I take my leave.”

Malcolm headed up a stair case as the door burst opened. Oliver fired an arrow, which cut the chains around her hands. She fell to the floor as Oliver rushed over to her.

“You alright?” Oliver asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine, go! Make sure he doesn’t get away!” Thea said as she pointed toward the stairs Malcolm had fled.

After a second of hesitation, Oliver rose to his feet and rushed up the stairs after Malcolm.

In another part of the building, Sam’s head rose as he heard the sounds of gunfire and screaming coming from outside. After a moment, the door opened and Bucky entered the room.

“Oh great, it’s you,” Sam said good naturedly as Bucky walked over.

“Oh stop whining,” Bucky said as he used his robotic arm to break the chains holding Sam up, using his human arm to stop Sam from falling. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, they just got the drop on me,” Sam said embarrassed. “You’re never letting this go, are you?”

“Never,” Bucky said with a cheeky grin.

Avengers Tower  
Same time

Barry, Tony, Scott and Hope stood surrounding the bomb, none of them having good feeling.

“I’ve seen anything like this before,” Tony admitted.

“Me either, it might be from a different time, or a different earth,” Hope agreed. “It looks powerful enough to take out an area more than three times the size of the tower.”

“So you can’t disarm it then?” Barry asked in dread. “So what do we do?”

“Well, I have an idea,” Scott said and they looked over at him. “But it might get us all killed.”

“At this point, I’m open to suggestions Scott,” Tony said.

“Okay, stand back,” Scott and they all give the bomb a wide berth. “If we all die, Hope, I love you.”

Scott pulled out a Pym Disk and threw it at the bomb. The bomb shrunk down until it was the size of an ant. Scott then smashed his fist on top of it. Lifting his hand, he saw the broken bomb was reduced to pieces.

“Well, that was anti-climactic,” Tony quipped.

New York  
Same time

Bruce looked up as the door opened, relief coursing through him as he saw it was Clint. 

“Oh thank God,” Bruce breathed.

“You alright?” Clint asked as he walked in.

“Yeah, just can’t get out of these, they put out some kind of pulse that stops Hulk from coming out,” Bruce explained.

Clint pulled out an arrow with a metallic head and stuck it on the machine Bruce was trapped in. After a moment, with a beep, the machine opened up, freeing his hands. Bruce would have dropped to the floor had Clint not been there to catch him. 

“Small EMP arrow, takes out small machinery,” Clint explained.

Bruce only nodded as Clint helped him to the door. He was safe; Hydra couldn’t try to use Hulk anymore. That was what counted.

In another part of the building, Natasha rounded a corner, pulling out her pistol as she came face to face with Alexei.

“Natalia,” he said with a pleasant smile. 

“Where are Bruce and Sam?” Natasha demanded.

“By now, your friends have probably found them. They are unharmed,” Alexei said with a smirk. “It’s disappointing really. You would be a great asset to our cause. Sadly, you are beyond temptation. Oh well.”

Alexei then threw a small explosive on the ground. Natasha jumped back to avoid it and Alexei used the opportunity to flee.

On the roof, Malcolm was running to an escape when he suddenly whirled around. He caught an arrow, stopping it inches from his face.

“It’s over Malcolm!” Oliver shouted as he jumped down to where he was standing across from Oliver.

“No, it’s just begun,” Malcolm said as the symbol of Apocalypse flashed across his forehead. “I would have liked to have you by my side as Lord Apocalypse brings about a new era. But you’re sadly incorruptible now. The self-loathing that you carried so plainly last time I saw you is gone.” 

“It’s amazing what being in a healthy relationship and stop taking people’s crap will do to your mental health,” Oliver said as he notched an arrow. “Let’s end this.”

“With pleasure,” Malcolm said with a smirk.

The two rushed each other, Oliver firing an arrow but Malcolm easily cut it down with his knife. He tried to strike Oliver with it but Oliver blocked with his bow before elbowing Malcolm in the chest. As Malcolm stumbled back, Oliver knocked the knife out of Malcolm’s hand with a well-aimed blow to the hand. Sneering, Malcolm tackled Oliver, knocking the bow out of his hands. Now without weapons, the two began exchanging blows.

Back inside the building, Alexei was making his way towards an exit when a red arrow hit the wall inches from where he was standing. With a smirk, Alexei turned towards Roy, who aiming an arrow at his chest. 

“Where’s Thea?” Roy demanded.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Alexei mocked.

Enraged, Roy fired but Alexei only caught it, stopping it inches from his face.

“So trivial,” Alexei said as he threw the arrow to the ground. “There is nothing you can do. You can’t save her.”

Enrage, Roy rushed Alexei. Alexei made no move to defend himself, only laughing as Roy tackling him to the ground and began to punch his face over and over again.

Back on the roof, Oliver and Malcolm continued to trade blows. Oliver grabbed Malcolm’s wrist when Malcolm attempted to strike him and threw him to the ground. Malcolm got right back up, sending a kick towards Oliver that Oliver dodged. Oliver grabbed Malcolm’s hand when he attempted another strike before slugging Malcolm. Oliver then backed Malcolm against a wall, pinning him there.

“This ends now,” Oliver growled.

Pulling out an arrow from his quiver, Oliver stabbed Malcolm in the chest with it. Malcolm gasped as Oliver twisted it for good measure. Oliver let go and stepped back. Malcolm fell to the ground, finally defeated.

Back inside the building, Roy was continuing to wail on Alexei’s face when Spider-Man grabbed him and pulled him off.

“Hey, calm down! You’re not gonna get answers from him that way,” Spider-Man snapped as Roy breathed heavily.

“Roy?” Roy turned his head to see Thea round the corner.

“Thea…you’re okay,” Roy said, obvious relief on his face.

“Yeah,” Thea said as Sam and Bucky rounded the corner along with Clint and Bruce.

“Looks like it’s over,” Clint said as he took aim at Alexei. “You even breathe wrong; I’ll put this in your head.”

“It doesn’t matter what you do. Even if you kill me, Lord Apocalypse will rise and make you all suffer,” Alexei said with a dark chuckle.

Camp Lehigh  
Same time

Steve threw Sin to the ground, the red head breathing heavily as Steve threw her knife several feet behind him.

“Cap, we got the bomb. And I got word from the Playground, everything is good there to,” Tony said over the Comms.

“We’re wrapped up here to, Thea, Sam and Banner are all safe,” Clint’s voice came over the Comms.

“It’s over. You’ve lost. Come quietly,” Steve said firmly.

“Never,” Sin said as she pulled out a capsule. 

Steve, realizing what it was, moved to stop her but it was too late. She put the capsule in her mouth and white foam gurgled from her mouth. She slumped to the ground. Steve turned her over, staring sadly at her glassy eyes. She was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little difficult juggling everything going on in this chapter, so hope I did okay. I know some characters got sidelined but there just was never a good place to put them in. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the Spider-Man cameo.
> 
> This chapter wrapped up most of the conflicts in the story. We'll have two or three more chapters to tie up some loose ends as well as set the stage for the final story in the story, one of which will be a sort of mid credits sort of scene.


	10. Weddings and departures part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Caitlin finally have their wedding as a hero makes a decision about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be the last chapter not counting the mid credit scene, but it was starting to feel disjointed, so I split it up into two characters. The next part will be up sometime within the next few days.
> 
> And 2020 continues to suck. Jeremy Bulloch, who played the original Boba Fett in Empire Strikes back and Return of the Jedi, passed away yesterday. May he fly out in a blaze of glory.

The Playground  
Morning

Steve and Natasha stood by the hanger doors as they opened up and a Quinjet flew inside. It landed several feet from them. The ramp lowered and Mack, Bobbi, and Daisy walked off.

“Mack,” Steve said in greeting as the trio reached them.

“Captain,” Mack said as the pair shook hands.

“Thank you for coming. We weren’t sure where else to turn,” Steve said as they dropped hands. “This is a delicate situation.”

“From what you’ve said, that’s putting it lightly,” Bobbi noted.

Downstairs, in the cell that had once held Grant Ward, Alexei walked back forth calmly. Outside his cell, Clint sat in a chair, eyes watching his every move like a hawk.

“You must hate this. Forced to spare me once more, knowing that I am your only clue to Lord Apocalypse,” Alexei said mockingly.

Clint did not rise to the bait, didn’t give any indication that he had heard Alexei. It was taking all his self-control not to lower the barrier and put him down permanently. But right now, he was their only link to Apocalypse. And since they doubted torture would make him break, they had decided to hand him over to SHIELD for the time being, reasoning they were too close to the situation to get things done, considering their history with Alexei. Hopefully, SHIELD could get some Intel out of him that could help them figure out Apocalypse’s next move.

Clint was broken out of his thoughts as Steve, Natasha, Mack, Bobbi and Daisy descended the stairs.

“This brings back memories,” Daisy muttered as she eyed Alexei in the cell.

“Hey Clint,” Bobbi said as Clint got to his feet.

“Bobbi,” Clint greeted pleasantly.

“So, this is the infamous Alexei,” Bobbi said as she eyed Alexei. “He’s shorter than I expected.”

“Step inside and I’ll show you how tall I really am,” Alexei said with a smirk.

“Enough,” Mack said as he stepped forward. “I am Director Mackenzie of SHIELD. You will be taken into our custody and escorted to a SHIELD prison, where you will be monitored and watched at all times.”

“I’m shaking in my boots,” Alexei said sarcastically but Mack ignored him.

“This is Daisy Johnson,” Mack said as he gestured to Daisy.

“Ah, the infamous Quake,” Alexei said with a smirk.

“So you know me. Good,” Daisy said as she stepped forward. “That makes this easier. You try to escape, I Quake you. You make a wrong move, I Quake you. You even breathe wrong, I Quake you. Do you understand?”

“Perfectly,” Alexei said with a twisted smirk.

Steve and Mack exchanged a look before Steve noted to Natasha. Natasha pressed a button and the barrier acting as a wall between them and Alexei lowered. Alexei held out his hands, smirking as Bobbi walked around him. Then, to his surprise, she pulled out a syringe and jammed it in his neck, injecting it.

“Very clever,” Alexei grunted as he fell to his knees. “Sedating me so I won’t try to escape. But it won’t matter. Lord Apocalypse will rise and you can do nothing to stop him. The day will come where…all…will bow…to…lord…”

Alexei slumped to the floor, out cold as the sedative took full affect.

“Don’t give him an inch; don’t let him get to you. He’s gonna look for a way in, don’t rise to the bait,” Clint warned grimly.

“We won’t,” Bobbi said with certainty.

In the lab, Stein was sitting in a chair, holding a vial of blue liquid when Jax walked in.

“Hey Grey. So this is where you wondered off to,” Jax said before he noticed the vial in Stein’s hand. “What’s that?”

“The answer we’ve been looking for. It’s a decelerating formula,” Stein explained and Jax started. 

“You mean-”

“It will allow us to separate, permanently,” Stein confirmed. “Cisco and Dr. Wells, with some help from Catlin, were able to develop it.”

“And you wanna take it now,” Jax realized after a beat and Stein nodded.

“If Apocalypse does threaten the multiverse…I wish to spend these final months with my family. Making up for time lost with Carissa and Lily, regaling my grandson with bedtime stories. Perhaps that makes me selfish, but it’s what I want,” Stein said apologetically.

“Nah man, I get it,” Jax said although Stein could see sadness in his eyes. “You want to retire, the only reason you haven’t is because of me. You deserve to go back to Clarissa and Lily. Just…don’t forget about me Grey.”

“Never Jefferson,” Stein said fiercely as he got to his feet. “Just as I found myself unexpectedly with a daughter, I also found myself unexpectedly with a son. You are a better son than I could have ever hoped for, and no length of time or space will change that. Should you need me, I will be there, no matter what.”

Jax, overcome with emotion, pulled Stein into a hug. Although surprised at first, Stein returned the hug, knowing was very much a goodbye.

Later, everyone stood in the briefing room as Steve and Caitlin addressed them.

“Obviously, this didn’t turn out the way we planned,” Steve said apologetically.

“Given everything that’s happened, we understand if you guys would like to head home,” Caitlin said. 

“So wait, you’re not getting married?” Wanda said in confusion.

“We’re kind of down a venue and a minister,” Caitlin pointed out, as SHIELD was still doing cleanup of the tower. “And is anyone here in the mood for a wedding?”

“Maybe that’s why you should have it,” Oliver pointed out and Caitlin and Steve looked over at him. “Some dark times are ahead, we could all use some joy in our lives.”

“And if you’re worried about a venue, why don’t you just have it here? I’m sure I can set up something,” Barry said with certainty. 

“And if you still plan on doing this, I think I can help you out with a minister,” Tony said and Steve and Catlin exchanged a look, seeming to have an entire conversation with just their eyes before turning back to the others.

“Alright, I guess we’re having a wedding,” Caitlin said with a smile.

Washington DC  
Same time

In his office, Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt’ Ross was holding a vial of blood before he turned to face his guest.

“You have done well War,” Apocalypse said as Ross handed him the vial of blood.

“Why did you want Banner’s blood?” Ross asked curiously as Apocalypse smiled darkly.

“All in good time my Horseman. Tell me, what of my Disciples?” Apocalypse inquired.

“Merlyn fell to Oliver Queen and the prophet took her own life rather than be captured, but Alexei still lives,” Ross said and Apocalypse nodded, looking unsurprised. “He has been taken into SHIELD custody. He might become a liability.”

“Alexei still has a role to play in my plans. He is aware of this, he will not betray me,” Apocalypse said as he turned away from Ross. “Do not worry one bit about Alexei. Everything is going according to plan my friend.”

The Playground  
Afternoon

Nearly everyone stood in the gym, all the equipment having been moved so they could have the ceremony there. As the guest stood on either side of the room, Steve and Tony stood in the center of the room.

“Bet you never thought we’d be here, huh Cap?” Tony asked.

“No. We’ve both come a long way,” Steve said with a smile.

Natasha had programed the stereos to play the wedding march as soon as Caitlin and Stein entered the room. Steve’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Caitlin in her wedding dress, she was beautiful. Stein handed Caitlin off to Steve before stepping back into the crowd. 

“Well, we all know why we’re here. To see these two finally tie the knot. Hopefully without the Nazis this time,” Tony said and everyone gave a slight chuckle. “I’ve known Steve for a few years now; we’ve seen each other at our best and worst. And I can honestly say I have never seen him happier than he is with Caitlin. 

“Living without love, it’s not really living. It’s just kind of existing,” Tony paused, thinking of Pepper before moving on. “Which is why I’m happy that these two crazy kids found each other. And I think they’ve prepared their on vows, so get to it.”

“Caitlin,” Steve tried to find the words as he gazed at his bride. “I never thought I would meet someone who would help me get over my first love. But when I met you…Barry had told me all about you, how kind and compassionate you were. But what he didn’t say was how you were the most loyal and selfless person I’d ever meet. How you’d light up my world in ways I could have never imagined. We’ve both loved and lost, but everything we’ve gone through has led us here, to this moment. I promise to love and cherish you for as long as we both live.”

“Wow, would not want to follow that act,” Tony said after a moment before looking at Caitlin. “Well, you’re up.”

“Steve, when we first met, I was not in a good place. I’d lost, I’d been burned, I had pretty much given up on love all together. I had just sort of shut my heart away. But when you came into my life, something just shifted. I knew you would be a good man, but I never imagined you would be the one to make my heart start again, to make me start living again. We literally come from two different words, but as long as we’re together, I don’t care what planet we’re on. And I cannot wait for us to begin our lives together,” Caitlin said with a tearful smile full of joy.

“Well, I guess that settles it. Rings?” Tony asked.

Sam stepped forward, holding out the rings. Steve and Caitlin each took one, placing it on the other’s finger.

“By the power invested in me by people crazy enough to give me the power to perform a marriage,” Tony said and everyone laughed. “I now pronounce you married. Cap, you may kiss your bride.”

Everyone broke into applause as Steve and Caitlin finally shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Stein gets his happy ending. The way Stein died in canon was stupid and didn’t make much sense in the context of the universe. The only reason Stein died was to write out Jax TBH. 
> 
> Yes, Ross is the Horseman of War. I can honestly see a power hungry man like Ross working with Apocalypse, especially since, in this universe, he’s lost a lot of power. 
> 
> Apocalypse would be played by Ian McDiarmid. Given his past as Palpatine, it just seems so fitting.
> 
> And now Steve and Caitlin are finally married. Hope you all enjoyed Tony being one to officiate.


	11. Weddings and departures part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second wedding takes place. Clint must answer the call to his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write at certain points, but I hope you enjoy it.

Earth-66, The Playground

Late afternoon

The reception was going perfectly. Drinks and laughs were shared as everyone was finally able to unwind after a long twenty-four hours of worry and stress. Logan, Thor, and Bucky were sharing drinks and war stories as Cisco, Harry, Stein, Bruce and Tony were having a conversation about some kind of technology no one else understood. Scott, Sam and Clint were laughing as they shared a drink as Sara, Sif and Natasha were having an animated discussion about weapons. Hope and T’Challa were having a casual discussion about the politics of Wakanda as Thea and Jax sat next to each other, silently drinking, neither in the mood for celebrating.

Oliver was standing next to Steve and Caitlin, halfheartedly listening to Steve tell him about what’s been going on when he saw someone slip from the room.

“Excuse me,” Oliver said hurriedly before quickly making his way after them.

Oliver caught them in the hall, heading out.

“Planning on leaving without saying goodbye?” Oliver called out and Roy turned around to face him.

“Never was one for long goodbyes,” Roy said blankly. “There’s nothing for me here Oliver.”

“What about Thea? I know you still love her, you wouldn’t have been so worried about her if you didn’t,” Oliver challenged.

“Of course I love her, I will always love her. That’s not the problem. Nothing has changed Oliver, our situation is exactly as it was before she was taken,” Roy said with a sigh. “Thea and I have said everything we need to. It’ll kill me, but she can move on, fall in love again, start a family. Have everything I can’t give her. Go back inside Oliver. You have everything you want, not everyone is so lucky.”

Roy then pulled out an extrapolator and activated it. A Breach opened up right in front of him and Roy walked through it. It closed behind him and Oliver stood, silently staring at the spot where Roy had vanished.

“Hey,” Oliver looked over to see Barry walking over. “You alright?”

“Roy just left,” Oliver said by way of explanation and Barry understood.

“And he and Thea didn’t patch things up,” Barry said knowingly and Oliver nodded. “You can’t control what he does Ollie. All you can do is be there for him if he lets you be.”

“Maybe,” Oliver said thoughtfully before grinning. “When did you get so wise?”

“Probably around the time you stopped being so broody all the time,” Barry joked and Oliver couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously Ollie, you can’t control Roy. Whatever he’s going through, he’s gotta work through it on his own. Focus on what you can control rather than on what you can’t.”

As he and Barry reentered the room, Oliver’s gaze wondered over to Sara, a thoughtful look on his face.

Later, after everyone had left, Steve and Caitlin were in their room, having changed out of regular clothes.

“Well, it could have gone worse, all things considered,” Steve noted as Caitlin stared off to the side, deep in thought. “Cait?”

“What?” Caitlin asked, seemingly startled out of her thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked as he looked at her with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. There’d just…there’s something I need to tell you,” Caitlin said as she turned around to face him, nervously wringing her hands together. “I should have told you this earlier, but I wanted to wait until after the wedding and then with Hydra and Apocalypse, I just wanted to wait until it was all over and we had a moment to ourselves.”

“Caitlin, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, beginning to grow worried about his wife.

“That depends on how you take this,” Caitlin said with a weak smile before continuing. “I’m pregnant.”

For several long moments, Steve stared at her with a blank expression and Caitlin’s heart froze in panic. Then Steve’s lips turned into a broad grin and he took Caitlin into his arms. She relaxed as she lad her head on his shoulder. She had hoped that he would take this well, but still, she had been nervous.

Steve’s thoughts were a jumble. He was going to be a father. While he would have preferred this to happen after the Apocalypse, he couldn’t deny that he was overjoyed. Whatever happened, he would do whatever it took to protect his family, he promised himself.

Earth-1, Star City, one week later

Afternoon

“Thanks for being here with me,” Oliver told Barry as they walked along the grounds of the former Queen Mansion.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else man,” Barry said as he placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver smiled weakly as they came upon a gathering of their friends. Towards the front, Thea waited with a minster, dressed in a beautiful black dress. William and Samantha were nearby, along with Logan and Laurel. Oliver walked to the minister, shaking his hand before turning to Thea.

“You okay with this?” Oliver asked.

“Just because Roy and I can’t get our happy ending doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. I’m happy for you Ollie, really,” Thea said honestly.

Oliver smiled, leaning down and kissing her on her cheek. It was at that moment that they all sensed a presence. Looking over, they saw Quentin, walking down Sara, who was dressed in a white gown, a veil over her face. Oliver’s heart skipped a beat as he saw.

“You okay sweetie?” Quentin asked as he noticed the tears around Sara’s eyes.

“Yeah. Just wish Laurel was here,” Sara said with a strained smile.

“Wherever she is, she’s watching this and she’s happy for you, for both of you,” Quentin said with certainly as he turned his head back towards the front, where Oliver was waiting.

Not another word was spoken between father and daughter as they reached Oliver. Quentin handed Sara off before stepping back into the crowd. Oliver and Sara joined hands before facing each other as the minister started speaking.

“We are gathered here today to witness as Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are joined in Holy Matrimony. I believe they both have prepared their on vows,” the minister said as he turned to them.

“Sara,” Oliver started, trying to find the words. “I’ve spent the better part of a week, imagining what I would say in this moment but nothing really seems right. We’ve been torn apart so many times, by death, by evil, even by ourselves. But somehow, we always found our way back to each other. You know me in a way that no one else ever has. Someone told me once that love was about finding the person who was already the right fit. But I’ve decided that love isn’t about how you fit with someone. It’s about how you support and accept each other, flaws and all. And I will always support you and love you for who you are, no matter what.”

“Well, that’s a tough act to follow,” Sara said with a slight smile before starting her own vows. “We’ve been through a lot together, you and I. We’ve literally been to Hell and back. We lost each other for a while but somehow, fate or life or whatever you want to call it brought us back together. I haven’t always been the best partner to you, I’ve been hostile, I’ve been argumentative, I ran when the going got tough. But for some reason, you never gave up on me, even when I was begging you to. I never felt worthy of being loved by you, but what I never realized was that it wasn’t about whether I felt worthy if your love, it was about whether I was ready to accept it. And I’m ready now, for the good, the bad, all of it.”

“Do you Oliver, take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife, happy to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” the minister asked.

“I do,” Oliver said as he smiled lovingly at Sara.

“And do you Sara, take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, happy to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Sara said with a smile.

“Do we have the rings?” The Minister asked.

Barry, the best man, and Thea, the maid of honor, each handed Oliver and Sara a ring respectively. Oliver and Sara put the ring on each other’s fingers.

“Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the minister told them.

Oliver and Sara shared their first kiss as husband and wife and the witnesses all clapped. And their journey was only starting, Logan thought with a smirk.

The funny thing about women was, when they were expecting, they gave off a scent that grew stronger the further along they were. And from what he was getting from Sara, she was less than two months along, she probably had no idea she was even pregnant. This should be fun, he thought.

Barton House

Night

After the kids had all gone to bed, Clint was doing the dishes but he was obviously deep in thought.

“Clint?” Laura called out and Clint looked over at her. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, why?” Clint lied.

“You’ve washed that plate three times,” Laura said blankly and Clint looked down at the plate he had been drying. “What’s wrong? Is this about what happened at the wedding? You’ve been…different since you came back.”

Clint opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out. He wouldn’t even begin to know how to explain it, how to tell her the truth he now knew in his heart.

Before he could even try to explain himself, he felt the air shift and his hair stood on end. Someone was here, he realized quickly.

He put the plate down and grabbed a nearby knife off the counter. Sensing the change in her husband, Laura realized something was wrong. She was silent as, without a word, Clint exited the kitchen, walking out into the living. Not seeing anyone, he frowned in confusion before he felt someone behind him. He whirled around, attempting to stab them with the knife but stopped short as he saw who it was.

“It is time,” Mar Novu told him ominously.

Clint lowered the knife to his side, a great weight settling onto his shoulders as Laura emerged at the sound of the voice.

“Clint? What’s going on?” Lara asked as Clint remained silent.

“You should tell her. She should understand why you must do what comes next,” Novu said and Laura’s confusion turned to worry.

“Clint? What’s happening?” Laura asked, desperately hoping her husband would have some kind of explanation for all this.

“When I put on the helmet after the other me died…I saw a lot of things. Bits and pieces really,” Clint finally said after a moment, his voice soft. “I saw our future, along with possible futures. One thing I saw…I told myself that it was a mistake. Even when Novu said that an Apocalypse was coming, I told myself it wasn’t true. Because I didn’t want it to be true. But when Thor told us about Apocalypse…I knew I had been living in denial.”

“What are you saying?” Laura asked, her blood running cold.

“He must leave you and your children to come with me,” Novu said and Clint looked anywhere but at Laura as she looked like the world had bene swept out from under her. “I require his assistance in order to prepare for Apocalypse’s arrival.”

“And why him? Why do you need my husband?” Laura demanded.

Novu held out his hands and, to Laura’s shock and horror, the Helmet of Fate appeared in his hands.

“Because only he can wear this helmet without losing his sanity or becoming corrupted by the power,” Novu explained.

“No, absolutely not. That thing drains his life the longer he uses it,” Laura said immediately.

“Laura-” Clint started, looking pained.

“No! I am not letting you go on some kamikaze mission to get yourself killed,” Laura said angrily.

“If he does not, millions will die, including the ones you know as Natasha Romanoff, Barry Allen, and Wanda Maximoff,” Novu explained and Laura’s blood ran cold. “The multiverse needs Doctor Fate once more.”

Argus base

Same time

Roy was alone in the gym when he sensed a presence behind him. Roy turned around, finding Apocalypse standing a few feet behind him. Apocalypse smirked as Roy stared blankly, the symbol of Apocalypse appearing on his forehead.

_Earth-66, a week earlier_

_As Roy continued to punch Alexei, he suddenly gasped as he felt a burning sensation on his forehead. If he could look in the mirror, he would have seen the symbol of Apocalypse now on his forehead, claiming his mind and soul for Apocalypse._

Now

Roy got down on his knees, bowing before Apocalypse.

“How may I serve you, Lord Apocalypse?” Roy asked obediently, a soldier awaiting orders.

Barton house

Same time

Clint looked in on Cooper, sleeping before closing the door behind him. Walking over to Nate’s room, he opened the door. His four and a half year old son was fast asleep as he walked into his room. He started down at his son before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. Nate stirred slightly but didn’t wake. Clint smiled sadly before exiting his room. Clint then walked over to Lila’s room. Opening the door, he walked inside and over to her bed. He stared down at her for a moment before he turned to leave.

“Dad?”

He froze, looking over his shoulder. Lila was sitting up in bed, looking up at him sleepily.

“What’s wrong?” Lila asked sleepily.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Clint lied as he turned around to face her. “I just wanted to check on you. It’s a dad thing. If you’re ever lucky enough to have kids of your own someday, you’ll understand.”

“Okay,” Lila said sleepily, laying her head down and going back to sleep.

Clint stood there, watching her for a moment, wanting to tell her everything. But that wasn’t fair to her. This was already difficult enough without him adding more to it. Clint turned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Making his way downstairs, he found Laura waiting for him. Novu had stepped into another room, giving them a chance to say goodbye.

“In the closet in our room, in a grey box, there are letters for the kids. Make sure they get them, so they can understand why I had to do this,” Clint said lowly as he reached her.

“You’ve known, all week you’ve known,” Laura said and Clint didn’t deny it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how to. Or maybe I was in denial, hoping this was all in my head, I don’t know,” Clint said with a sigh. “Laura…I have to go. This is bigger than either of us.”

“This is bigger than any one person, any one world,” Laura agreed. “I know, I understand. But why does it have to be you? Why can’t it be Barry or Steve?”

“I don’t know why it has to me; I just know that it is. I know I promised you that I was out, that I would just focus on our family…but Nat, Wanda, and Barry are my family to,” Clint said gruffly and Laura let out a sound between a laugh and a sob.

“I wish I could say I don’t understand…but I do. Just…come back to me,” Laura said tears freely running down her cheeks.

“I promise, I will do whatever it takes to come back to you and our kids,” Clint said as he took Laura’s face in his hands.

They two shared a tearful, sloppy kiss before, reluctantly, Clint broke it. Feeling like he was ripping out his own heart, Clint walked away from Laura and met Novu in the living room.

Silently, Novu held out the Helmet of Fate. Without a word, Clint took it and put it on once more. In a flash of light, Doctor Fate stood in the room, radiating power.

“We have work to do,” Fate said and Novu nodded.

A blue portal opened up and the two powerful being walked through it. Laura stared silently, tears running down her face as the portal closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, aside from the mid-credit scene, which should be up sometime tomorrow morning, this story is done. I’m not sure when I am going to do the next story in the series, as there are other stories I currently have going on that I want to focus on, and I have a Flash/Buffyverse story I’m going to start soon that will take a while to finish. So, for now hope this and mid credit scene has you excited for the final story in the series.
> 
> Hope you liked the Oliver/Sara wedding. Their vows were a little harder than Steve and Caitlin’s, so I hope I did okay there.
> 
> And Clint has had to dawn the Helmet and become Doctor Fate once more. Before anyone asks, no, I do not plan to give Clint Oliver’s character Arc from Crisis.
> 
> And Roy is now a Disciple of Apocalypse. This plot point will obviously come into plan during the next story. For now, well, Roy is in for some deep trouble.


	12. Apocalypse's gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the mid credit scene. Enjoy.

Earth-21, The White House

Night

In the Oval Office, the president was reading a bill he was already bored with when a black portal opened up a few feet from his office door. The President jumped to his feet as Apocalypse walked out of the portal.

“Mr. President,” Apocalypse greeted like they were old friends and he hadn’t just walked out of a portal.

“Who the Hell are you?” Lex Luthor demanded and Apocalypse smirked.

“You may call me Apocalypse. I have a proposition for you,” Apocalypse said as he walked over to Lex.

“What kind of proposition?” Lex asked, his hand slowly reaching for his gun that was under his desk as he wondered what was taking his security so long.

“You will not need your gun,” Apocalypse said and Lex froze. “And your security is not here because they do not see me. Time is frozen for everyone but the two of us.”

“Can you read my mind?” Lex asked startled.

“I do not need to. I have been watching you for some time Alexander Luthor, although I hear you prefer Lex,” Apocalypse said and Lex stared at him for a long moment with an unreadable look on his face.

“What are you?” Lex asked lowly, realizing he was not the typical crazy person with powers.

“Like you, I am a man with knowledge beyond the understanding of mortal men. But unlike you, I possess many abilities some would consider to be unnatural,” Apocalypse said with a smirk that chilled Lex to the bone. “Abilities I will share with you so you may do the one thing you have failed to do: kill Superman. And as a gesture of good faith, I have a gift for you.”

Lex had barely processed this when Apocalypse suddenly placed a finger on his forehead. Lex gasped, stumbling back as his mind was suddenly assaulted with images.

_Nine-year old Lex got caught in a blast from a crashing meteor and lost his hair during the first meteor shower, before being found shaking and traumatized by Lionel._

_Nine-year old Lex met the young Davis Bloome and played a sword fighting game with him, before being shocked that Kryptonite harmed Davis when he opened a box containing it._

_Twelve-year-old Lex cried because no one showed up at his birthday party._

_Twelve-year-old Lex discovered his infant brother, Julian, dead in the crib and then found out their mother, Lillian, had suffocated him._

_Twelve-year-old Lex took the blame for Julian's death and got hit in the face by an enraged Lionel._

_Teenage Lex was bullied at Excelsior Academy by a teenage Oliver Queen._

_Teenage Lex angrily beat his only friend Duncan Allenmeyer to a pulp before the latter got hit by a car._

_Lex accidentally hit Clark with his car before being pulled from the river by Clark._

_Lex was in a barn with Clark._

_"Our friendship will be the stuff of legends.”_

_Lex was in the Luthor Mansion hesitating to save an injured Lionel during the tornado._

_Lex was stranded on a deserted island after surviving the plane crash orchestrated by Helen Bryce._

_Lex watched the front of Morgan Edge's car get heavily damaged upon slamming into Clark._

_Lex in Belle Reve begged Clark to break him out and became furious when the latter refused._

_Lex failed to escape from Belle Reve._

_Lex was in Belle Reve during electroshock therapy ordered by Lionel._

_Clark ended his friendship with Lex after discovering the latter's secret room containing information and items related to the Kents._

_Lex collapsed in the mansion after drinking brandy that had been poisoned by Lionel._

_Lex was separated into two beings by black kryptonite during an experiment that had gone wrong._

_A non-superpowered Clark punched Lex in the mansion and ended their friendship permanently; this time after Lex had sent three meteor freaks after Clark to 'test' him._

_Lex got shot on Christmas Eve and experienced a 'dream world' where he was happily married to Lana with a son._

_Lex watched Lana die during childbirth in the 'dream world'._

_Lex talked to Griff after recovering._

_"You know what the secret to living happily ever after is? Power. Money, and power. I want it all."_

_Lex lost the Senate race to Jonathan Kent and his kiss was rejected by Lana on that same night._

_Lex kissed Lana as the two began their relationship._

_A Kryptonian-powered Lex battled Clark in the barn before the former was possessed by General Zod._

_Lex and Green Arrow in the former's office shot each other simultaneously with a gun and arrow respectively._

_Lex and Lana got married in the church._

_Clark and Lex discussed the breakdown of their friendship while trapped in tunnels containing kryptonite._

_Lex hit Lana on the lip after finding out she was leaving him._

_Lex got arrested at Reeves Dam for Lana's 'murder'._

_Kara brought Lex to shore near the dam after saving him from drowning in a police car._

_Lex screamed in the rain after having Grant Gabriel killed._

_"I was raised in your shadow. Now you're gonna die in mine. No one will even remember your name."_

_Lex pushed Lionel out of the LuthorCorp window and watched with satisfaction as the older man fell to his death._

_Lex and Clark argued in his mansion._

_"THIS IS SMALLVILLE! METEOR FREAKS! ALIEN SHIPS! CRYPTIC SYMBOLS! THESE THREATS ARE REAL! SOMEONE HAD TO TAKE CONTROL! SOMEONE HAS TO PROTECT THE WORLD!"_

_"You make me weak!"_

_Lex pushed his good half 'Alexander' into the fireplace, ending him._

_Clark and Lex had their confrontation at the Fortress as the latter revealed he knew the former's secret._

_The Fortress collapsed on top of Clark and Lex._

_A severely injured Lex on life support watched a video screen showing Lana absorbing tremendous amounts of kryptonite to diffuse a bomb on the Daily Planet rooftop._

_Lex died in the truck explosion._

_Lex revived under what remained of the burnt down Luthor Mansion after Darkseid had placed Lex's soul inside the body of his clone._

_Clark and Lex talked about accepting their respective destinies during Darkseid's attempt to take over Earth._

_"You know, I used to think it was our families that made us who we are. Then I hoped it was our friends. But if you look at history, the great men and women of the world have always been defined…by their enemies."_

_Lex stabbed Tess in the abdomen with a long knife and Tess wiped the neurotoxin on Lex's face before dying in his arms._

_"What will I remember?"_

_"Nothing. The world before this moment won't exist to you."_

Lex used his desk to support himself; breathing heavily as it all came rushing back. The room was silent, save Lex’s heavy breathing before he spoke.

“I remember,” Lex said as he looked down at his black gloved hand. “I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. Apocalypse has recruited Smallville Lex and returned his memories as well. The scenes where Lex was reliving his memories was taken from Cer1992’s fic 'Alternate Events 2: One Year Later' with his permission. Thank you for letting me use it. 
> 
> I didn’t make the Smallville earth Earth-167 for one very important reason: No matter what anyone says, it is not the Smallville earth. Aside from the obvious disrespect to the series of Clark giving up his powers, there are way too many inconsistencies with Smallville for Earth-167 to be Smallville’s Earth. Even the Smallville wiki rejects the possibility, listing the versions of Clark and Lois shown in Crisis as alternate versions of the characters. And I know Tom Welling didn’t want to wear the suit and blah blah blah. There were other ways to include Tom Welling without showing him in the suit but the writers seemed to go out of their way to stick it to Smallville. If they couldn’t do Smallville right, they should not have done it period. 
> 
> Sorry, went on a bit of a rant there. Anyway, I made Smallville Earth-21 as a reference to 2001, when Smallville premiered.


End file.
